


A Little Friendly Rivalry

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Lexa, Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, But once Lexa starts fucking Clarke it's over and they are soul mates, Competition, F/F, Feel free to give this a pass if you aren't into threesomes, Fingering, I'm gonna be straight up here, Kassandra is cool with it and gets something a little better than a consolation prize, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Omega!Clarke, Omegaverse, Oral, Soul Bond, The last round of the fighting competition is a threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, alpha!Kassandra, but there's a lot of soul mate shit in here if you do decide to read it, canon AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: A competition is held for the honor of becoming Clarke's mate. Lexa and Kassandra are both determined to win.





	A Little Friendly Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags.
> 
> Several of my friends wanted me to do a Clexandra crossover (Clexa + Kassandra from AC:OD), but I was skeptical. I don't particularly enjoy writing Clexa in a threesome situation. That being said, I had fun writing this! It was a nice experiment, and while I probably won't write something like this again, I enjoyed it much more than I thought.
> 
> If you don't like threesomes, please don't comment. (I spent a month and a half on this, so the last thing I need is someone saying, "I hate the premise".) My Clexa stories won't trend in this direction in the future, so if you aren't a fan, I don't need to hear it. This was a one-off.

The loud clang of weapons rang across the field, interspersed with grunts of exertion. Although the sun hadn't yet risen, several competitors had taken to the  _ Skaikru _ training grounds, warming up for the tournament to come. Lexa was not among them. Rather than observe the other alphas, she remained in her private tent, sharpening her swords with careful attention.   


Lexa wasn't worried about the fights ahead. She had trained for this since childhood, forsaking all other pursuits in favor of disciplined practice. The day  _ Skaikru _ had descended from the stars in their strange metal ships, she had known the only way to absorb them into the Coalition was through war or mating. Though her people were always prepared for war, mating was vastly preferable.

It was a good thing  _ Skaikru _ maintained a few familiar traditions, despite their claim that they’d left the ground hundreds of years ago. A good thing, too, that competing to impress unmated omegas was one of them. Luckiest of all,  _ Skaikru  _ happened to have a young, fertile omega among their group: a woman Lexa had heard referred to as both 'Klark' and 'Griffin'.

They hadn’t met, but according to Lexa’s sources, Clarke was a force to be reckoned with. She held considerable power among the Sky People, and had kept a group of its younger members alive in hostile conditions. It was one of Clarke’s subjects, Octavia, who had first made contact with  _ Trikru —  _ and it was Clarke who had struck the first truce between their people.   


One of Lexa’s sources entered the tent without announcing themselves, creeping on quiet feet. Her ears, more sensitive than most, caught the sound of footsteps and felt the slight draft of the tent flap opening.  _ "Yu futs dula laud, _ Kassandra. I heard you coming from a mile away."

Kassandra, who made no effort to hide herself, crossed her arms and smirked. "Was I supposed to sneak up on you,  _ Heda? _ That seems like a good way to end up with a knife in my throat."

Lexa looked up from her blades, observing the alpha before her. Kassandra was tall, broad-shouldered and well-muscled, with olive skin and the telltale scars of a warrior. She wore her light brown hair in a loose braid, and her armor was made of soft leather.   
  
"Don't you mean at your throat?"

Kassandra snorted. "I said what I meant,  _ Heda." _   


Lexa offered a Kassandra small smile. Although they weren't 'friends' — someone in her position couldn't have those — they were friendly enough. Kassandra was her best  _ hoshripa, _ a woman of the shadows who killed swiftly and silently. She had solved many of Lexa's problems with a quick slice of her knife or a well-aimed arrow, and might need to do so again in short order.   


"I assume you have located your target?"   


"I have."

"And?"

"I await your orders on how to proceed."   


Lexa's brow furrowed. It was a delicate situation. Kyra was Prince Roan’s personal attendant, as well as one of Azgeda's movers and shakers. Although the beta was not officially among the competitors, Lexa found her presence in Arkadia suspicious. There was no love lost between her and Roan’s mother, Ice Queen Nia.   


"Reconnaissance, for now. Make sure Kyra does not interfere. If she does, your orders are to stop her by any means necessary."

_ “Sha, Heda,” _ Kassandra sad. “But what about the competition?”

Lexa held the other alpha’s eyes, trying to show sincerity. “Participate to the best of your ability.”

Kassandra raised a brow. “Even if we have to face each other?”

“Of course. I would be insulted if you forfeited.”

“And the alliance with Skaikru?”

“That is my concern,” Lexa said. “Yours is ensuring a fair fight. Do you understand?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Kassandra nodded again. “I understand.”

“Good. Now, go. I’m sure you need time to prepare, in addition to your assignment.”

“Yes. But if you’ll permit me one more question…”

“What is it?”

A hint of a smile flickered at the corners of Kassandra’s mouth. “Have you seen  _ Klark kom Skaikru _ yet?”

Lexa tilted her head. “No. Why?”

“You’ll see.” Kassandra departed through the tent flap, leaving Lexa alone with her blades once more. 

Shrugging, Lexa returned to the work of sharpening them. Perhaps she would ask Kassandra for clarification later. She was well-versed in the arts of leadership, war, and diplomacy, but not so much in friendly banter.

***

“This is  _ bullshit,” _ Raven said, grasping Clarke’s shoulder and giving her a firm shake. “You know you don’t have to do this, right? It’s barbaric.”

Clarke placed her hand on top of Raven’s, loosening the beta’s grip. “Don’t say that in front of the grounders. And I know I don’t have to do this, but I want to.”

Raven wasn’t deterred. “You want to be mated to some rando? Come on, Clarke. You hardly know any of the people competing! What if you end up with someone mean, or violent, or—”

She fixed Raven with a glare. “That’s a risk all omegas get signed up for the day they’re born. At least this way, I can help secure the Arkers a place here. We’re strangers in a strange land, Raven. Intermarriage is the fastest way to get everyone on the same page.”

“You sound insane,” Raven grumbled.

“It’s not that different from the Ark. Don’t pretend alphas didn’t compete for breeding rights back home.”

“Yeah, but that was staged, you know? A chance for them to show off before an engagement. This is real.”

Clarke swallowed. She didn’t want Raven sniffing out any sign of doubt. “If I end up with someone unbearable, I’ll come back to Arkadia. Figure something out. Maybe I can ask Commander Lexa for help. She’s reasonable, from what everyone says.”

Although she hadn’t officially met the Commander, Clarke had spoken with several of Lexa’s ambassadors. Based on the communications exchanged and terms agreed upon between their people, Lexa seemed a cool-headed, logical leader with a deep compassionate streak. There had been some unpleasant bloodshed right after landing, but once Lexa had confirmed the Arkers were lost refugees rather than invaders, she had ordered her warriors to stand down.

An odd look came over Raven’s face. “Um, Clarke… you know she’s here, right?”

“Commander Lexa? I wondered if she’d come to watch.”

“No, I mean she’s  _ here,” _ Raven huffed. “As a competitor.”

Clarke did a double take. “Wait, what?”

“Com-peh-tih-tor. Do I need to spell it out?”

“I get it,” Clarke said, shaking her head in bewilderment. “I just… I wasn’t expecting this. Her.”

That made things more complicated. She knew omegas were rare on the ground, just like on the Ark, but surely the Commander could have chosen any omega she desired from among her own people.  _ If that’s the case, what does she want with me? Or is it our technology she really wants? _

“Seriously, Clarke,” Raven said, “just say the word, and I’ll—”

“Don’t.” Clarke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I decided on an open competition for a reason. We’ll have to see what happens before the final round.”

Raven gave Clarke a curious look. “Final round?”

Clarke forced a smile. “Omega’s choice. I don’t want to completely screw myself over. This way, I have final say.”

Raven’s worried expression softened. “Ohhh. Well, if you’re doing omega’s choice, you’ll  _ definitely _ be getting screwed one way or another.”

Clarke flushed. She wasn’t one hundred percent certain of her decision to make the final round omega’s choice rather than another fight, but she couldn’t bring herself to put that much of her destiny in fate’s hands. “I just hope the finalists agree.”

***

Kassandra rolled her shoulders, stretching her neck from side to side. Nervous energy swelled from the spectators in Arkadia’s hastily-constructed bleachers, but she felt calm. Focused. The fact that she could see the crowd through the gaps in the wooden waiting pen beside the field didn’t worry her.

As a  _ hoshripa, _ she usually made her kills with stealth and subterfuge, but she’d been in plenty of brawls, too. She could handle herself as well as any  _ Trikru _ warrior. Skill would carry her through to the next round, no matter which opponent she drew. 

_ Unless that opponent is Lexa… then I might be in trouble. _

The bright blast of a horn rang above the stadium, and the crowd quieted. Before their murmurs faded, the door to the wooden pen opened, revealing a young  _ Skaikru _ omega with a narrow face and an unruly mop of black hair.

“Are you ready…” He glanced down at a sheet of paper. “Kassandra?”

Kassandra nodded. “Yes,” she said in  _ gonasleng. _

“Okay. Your opponent will meet you in the middle of the ring. Then you’ll draw straws to pick weapons.”

She nodded again. The boy stepped back, allowing her to exit the waiting pen.

Although it was still early morning, the day was already hot. A glare shone in Kassandra’s eyes, and she lifted her hand to shield them. As she took in her surroundings, she saw a flash of golden hair in the first row of bleachers.  _ Klark kom Skaikru _ sat beneath a cloth stretched across four narrow poles, obviously meant to protect her from the sun.

Kassandra couldn’t make out many details, but she’d caught a glimpse of Clarke the day before, and the memory was still fresh. She’d had the privilege of admiring the omega’s smooth face, golden-tan skin, and rather ample cleavage for a few seconds before the female alpha by her side had shepherded her away — probably an older relative, from the protective smell of her pheromones.

The same alpha sat by Clarke’s side now, a severe-looking woman with brown hair. She didn’t seem particularly enthused by the competition, and Kassandra couldn’t help wondering if she had objections.

There was little time to ponder that thought. A giant shadow stumbled over from the other side of the field, looming so large that it took Kassandra a moment to realize it was a  _ person. _ Her opponent was an enormous male alpha, a titan with muscles on top of his muscles. He trotted onto the field, both arms raised. “Yah! I’m Testikles, greatest champion of  _ Boudalan! _ I’m gonna wiiiin!”

A good portion of the crowd cheered, stirred by his bold declaration. Kassandra rolled her eyes. The idiot looked too intoxicated to walk straight, and her suspicions were confirmed when they met in the middle of the ring. The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath, and he stank of old sweat beneath the oil on his skin.

An older alpha approached the center of the field, a brown-haired man with a salt and pepper beard. Kassandra recognized him as Chancellor Kane, the leader of the Sky People.

“Pick one,” Kane said, offering his fist. Two straws stuck out from his hand. “Longest gets to choose weapons.”

Testikles grabbed a straw, nearly tearing it with his uncoordinated enthusiasm. Kassandra took the other, sighing when she saw that it was shorter.

“Yah!” Testikles crowed, waving at the crowd. “I am  _ champion! _ I picks my bare hands. I will crush this  _ joka!” _

Kassandra sighed. “Lucky for you.”

Testikles tilted his head in confusion. “What you mean?”

“Because without a weapon, I’m less likely to kill you.”

Testikles laughed, his barrel chest expanding with each stinking breath. “Ha! Come, tiny one. Face the might of Testikles and take your beating.”

Kassandra wrinkled her nose. Better to get this over with quickly.

Testikles attacked first, swinging wildly at her face. Kassandra ducked, ramming her shoulder into his unguarded stomach. The huge alpha wheezed, eyes going wide, but didn’t stumble. He was solid as an oak, and just as hard to hit.

Kassandra remained undeterred. When Testikles grabbed for her, she leapt back, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. He looked stunned, as if in disbelief that someone could move so fast, and Kassandra stifled a laugh. She wasn’t  _ that _ quick, certainly not as fast as Lexa. Testikles was just absurdly slow.

He drew his fist back for another punch, which Kassandra saw coming. She dodged, spinning sideways and driving her elbow into the small of his back. Testikles bent forward, grunting, but didn’t fall.

Kassandra scowled. The force behind that blow would have sent most opponents sprawling. Slow or not, fighting this man was like fighting a mountain. She would need to come up with another strategy.

“Yah!” the alpha roared, beating his chest with his hairy fists. “Submit to Testikles!” He charged with more speed than Kassandra expected, and this time, she almost wasn’t fast enough. She dove sideways seconds before being flattened.

While she picked herself up, Testikles skidded across the sand. He turned, preparing to charge again. His eyes burned with battlerage, and Kassandra thought she saw steam coming from his nose. The angrier she made him, the more it would hurt if he landed a lucky hit.

Testikles barreled toward her again. Kassandra waited for the very last moment, until she could feel the heat of his breath, and leapt aside, sticking out her foot.

Her plan worked. Testikles fell, hitting the sands of the arena face-first. There was a loud thud, overlaid by a painful cracking noise. Kassandra winced. He’d definitely broken his nose, not to mention his pride. She almost felt guilty as she threw herself shoulder-first onto the middle of Testikles’ back, driving the wind out of him.

Testikles didn’t get up. He was conscious, but barely, too dazed to continue fighting.

The crowd cheered and laughed, and Kassandra stood to receive her accolades. She raised both arms in triumph, placing her foot in the middle of her opponent’s back. Although she wasn’t much for showmanship, she understood the need for a convincing performance.

Kane strode back onto the field, helping Testikles to his feet. The giant alpha managed to stand, although he nearly dragged the Chancellor down in the process. “There you have it,” Kane shouted to the crowd. “Testikles has fallen, and Kassandra will move on to the second round. Are you ready for the next fight?”

The crowd roared.

Kassandra accepted a brief grip of the arm from Kane. “Good fight,” she said to Testikles, exchanging one last look with her confused, bloody-faced opponent before striding back to the wooden pen she’d entered through.  _ Hopefully, the next round will be just as easy. _

***

Lexa stood before the waiting pen’s doors in silence, eyes closed, breathing deeply. The sounds and smells of the battlefield beyond were clear to her, but she ignored them, focusing inward.  _ I am Heda, alpha of alphas. I will give no quarter, and show no mercy. I will fight and win for my people. _

She repeated the mantra in her head, shutting out all external distractions. _I am Heda, alpha of alphas…_ _I will give no quarter… show no mercy…_

A new noise intruded, and her nose picked up the scent of an omega male. She opened her eyes, allowing herself to re-enter the world. A dark-haired boy with smooth skin and wide brown eyes entered the pen, offering her a tentative smile.

Lexa held his gaze, waiting.

“Are you ready, Commander?” he asked.

She nodded once.

“All right.” He opened the doors, allowing her to stride out into the bright sunlight.

The noise of the crowd swelled around Lexa like the ocean’s roar. She smelled hundreds of warm bodies and the pungent stink of excitement, and her nose wrinkled in distaste. Nevertheless, she made her way to the center of the field, where her opponent stood.

She recognized him on sight: Quint, a Trikru  _ gona _ she’d met once or twice during field operations with Indra. He was a surly, aggressive sort, and though he’d never offered direct challenge to her — almost no one did — he was brave enough to stare her down as she approached.

Lexa stopped, locking eyes with Quint for several moments before letting her gaze roam elsewhere. She did so casually, telling him in no uncertain terms that she was not afraid — so unafraid that she didn’t need to assert her dominance through glaring or the gnashing of teeth.

A lesson her mentor, Anya, had taught her came to mind:  _ the battle begins before we even draw our blades. _

While she took in her surroundings, Lexa saw a flash of gold in the front row. Her gaze, which had already begun to move on, returned to the unusual color and stayed there. An omega sat beneath a makeshift cloth tent meant to protect her from the sun. She was a clear-skinned, healthy-looking blonde with a sweet mouth and a surprisingly ample chest.

_ Is that… _

Though she knew she shouldn’t allow herself to become distracted, Lexa continued to stare.

_ Ah. So  _ that _ is what Kassandra meant. _

There was no doubt this omega was  _ Klark kom Skaikru _ . She was young, beautiful, and looked rather bored with the proceedings. Or perhaps not bored so much as serious. She certainly didn’t seem enthused by the combat taking place in her name.

Lexa blinked thoughtfully. The omegas she knew usually preened when alphas competed for their attention. Then again, those omegas were warriors like her, and appreciated watching a good battle almost as much as fighting in one. Clarke was a leader, Lexa knew, but perhaps she didn’t take much joy in violence for violence’s sake.

_ If that is the kind of leader Skaikru has chosen, she will serve them well. _

Quint growled, obviously upset by Lexa’s lack of attention. “Do not think I will go easy on you just because you are my leader,” he said in a low voice.

Lexa regarded him with unwavering calmness. “A  _ Trikru _ alpha gives their all in every battle, no matter their opponent.”

Chancellor Kane approached the middle of the ring, straws in hand. “Are you both ready?”

Lexa nodded, as did Quint. Kane extended his hand, and they both drew straws. She ended up with the shorter one.

“I choose my axe,” Quint said. He withdrew a large, heavy weapon from his back, its symmetrical blades gleaming in the sunlight.  _ “Heda _ may choose any weapon she wishes. It doesn’t matter.”

Lexa considered. Her eyes, almost against her will, wandered back to Clarke. “I choose my hands, then.”

Anger flashed in Quint’s eyes. Kane looked surprised. Lexa ignored them both. Clarke, who had not been paying much attention, sat forward in her seat, watching intently. If Lexa had to guess the omega’s feelings from a distance, she seemed surprised, but not displeased.

“Are you sure?” Kane asked.

Lexa raised her chin. “Yes.”

“You will regret underestimating me,” Quint growled.

Lexa ignored the way his shadow loomed over her. “I think not.”

***

Clarke stared in awe at the young, dark-haired alpha standing toe to toe with her large male competitor. She wasn’t sure why her heart had suddenly started racing, or why she’d scooted to the edge of her seat, but  _ something _ about this fight had grabbed her attention before it had properly begun.  _ Or maybe someone. _

Marcus Kane stepped back, leaving the ring to the two young alphas. The male thrust out his blocky jaw, flexing the muscles in his giant arms, but the female didn’t seem at all intimidated. She stood patiently, with an aura of calmness Clarke could sense all the way from the viewing box.

The male moved first. He removed his axe from his back, hefting the weapon high overhead. Sunlight glinted from its double blades, flashing in Clarke’s eyes as he swung downward.

The female alpha moved like the wind. She was gone before Clarke had time to process what was happening. One moment, she stood in the path of the axe. The next, she was behind her opponent, delivering a painful-looking blow to the base of his spine that sent him stumbling forward.

There were several gasps from the crowd, but Clarke wasn’t among them. Some part of her knew without a doubt who would win. Still, she stared with wide eyes, drinking in the spectacle. Her heart lodged itself in her throat, though she didn’t know why. She had no reason to feel more strongly about this fight than any of the others…

The female alpha dodged another swing of the male’s axe with practiced fluidity. It seemed like she wasn’t even trying. While the male finished his follow-through, she drove the heel of her hand into his nose, sending a spatter of blood up into his face.

“I see why she’s the Commander,” Abby said from the next seat over. “She fights smart.”

Clarke snapped out of her trance. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the match and looked at her mother. “What?”

“I said, I see why—”

“No,” Clarke said. “I meant,  _ she’s _ Commander Lexa?”

Abby blinked. “Oh. You never met her in person, did you? You only spoke through messengers.”

“Right.” Clarke swallowed hard, turning back to the battlefield. She licked her lips as the female alpha —  _ Commander Lexa, apparently —  _ avoided another clumsy swing and landed a sharp blow to the male’s shin with her foot.  _ If I’d seen her in person before, I definitely would’ve remembered. _

The match was over far too soon for Clarke’s liking. Another two minutes passed in the blink of an eye, and she suspected Lexa was simply toying with her prey. Not a single blow from the male alpha came anywhere close to hitting her, and she wore him down with perfectly-placed strikes. She finally finished him with a spinning kick to the gut, sending him toppling onto the sand.

A roar rose from the crowd. Several of the grounders in attendance started chanting, in a wild rhythm that throbbed like a heartbeat.  _ “He-da! He-da! He-da!” _

Lexa faced the crowd, and Clarke felt the Commander’s piercing gaze fix directly on her. Warmth blossomed in her belly, but she didn’t look away. She couldn’t have if she wanted to.

The cheering continued, distant to Clarke’s ringing ears, until Lexa raised a single hand. Immediately, the stadium went silent. Then, with a slight incline of her head, a gesture Clarke  _ knew _ was meant for her, she departed, striding off the way she’d come and leaving the large male alpha in the dust.

“Holy fuck,” Raven said, nudging Clarke excitedly from the other adjacent seat.

Clarke blinked. She’d completely forgotten Raven was sitting next to her. “Yeah,” she breathed, not really focusing on her response. Instead, she sniffed the air, hoping to pick out Lexa’s scent somewhere within the heady brew of blood and excitement that overlaid the field. The alpha was too far away, however, which greatly disappointed her.

“I mean, I don’t even like these things,” Raven continued. “They’re dumb, violent, outdated… but that was…” She let out a low whistle. “She was something else.”

“She is,” Clarke agreed.  _ And once she makes it to the final round, like I know she will, I’ll get to meet her in person. _

***

Kassandra stumbled off the field, wiping sweat from her brow. It threatened to drip into her eyes, and her damp hair clung to her burning skin. The day had taken on a muggy heat rather than the dry one she’d hoped for, and she felt like she was swimming through the air.

Her latest opponent had most definitely surpassed Testikles. She’d met the alpha in question — Roxana — before, and they’d even had a few friendly ‘tussles’ in the past. Now, though, Kassandra was sore, overheated, and exhausted. She winced, rubbing her left shoulder.

“You should get that seen to,” Roxana said, coming up behind her and patting the middle of her back. Unlike most of the losers, she’d chosen to exit the field in the same direction as Kassandra. “Eugh,” she said, drawing her hand away and shaking it. “Your shirt is more sweat than fabric.”

Kassandra rolled her eyes. “And whose fault is that?”

Roxana grinned. “I’m happy to take credit, although this isn’t the first time I’ve made you sweat.”

“True.”

The dark-haired omega boy met them at the gate, offering a canteen of water to each of them. Kassandra took hers with a thankful groan, guzzling most of it and splashing the rest over her face. She sighed as it dripped down her chin and onto her shirt.

“Thank you,” Roxana rasped, having done the same.

“You’re welcome,” the boy said. “You two looked pretty parched. That was an incredible fight.”

Kassandra wiped her mouth and returned the canteen. “What’s your name?”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Uh, Monty.”

Kassandra smirked. Monty smelled interested, but despite his doe eyes and smooth face, she wasn’t in the mood for a dalliance. She had two fights left, and most important of all, a mission to complete.  _ “Efcharistó,  _ Monty. I’m glad you were entertained.”

Roxana took Kassandra’s arm. “I may not have won glory this time, but we put on a good show, didn’t we?”

“The best so far,” Kassandra agreed. “I fear I won’t have enough energy to get through the next round after dealing with you.”

“‘Dealing’ with me?” Roxana snorted.

Kassandra sighed. “Come. We should wash and eat.”

“Goodbye, Monty,” Roxana said, giving the boy a wink.

Monty swallowed visibly. “Bye.”

Kassandra flashed him one more smile, then departed with Roxana in tow. “I didn’t know you liked male omegas.”

“Not usually,” Roxana admitted, “but he seemed sweet. The attention was flattering.” She licked her lips. “That Klark, though… quite a beauty.”

Kassandra could tell it was a leading question, but she didn’t offer her opinion as they arrived at the food tent. A crowd was already there, even though this one in particular was reserved for competitors, diplomats, and other honored guests. Silently, Kassandra joined the end of the line.

“Nothing to say? You can’t always be the strong, silent type, you know.”

Roxana gave Kassandra a playful shove, which unfortunately landed close to her sore shoulder. Kassandra flinched more than intended, accidentally elbowing the person behind her. “Roxana,” she hissed, glaring at the other alpha before turning toward the person she’d hit. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

When Kassandra laid eyes on her unintended victim, her words dried up. The woman had shoulder-length brown hair, dark eyes, and an amused smile. “No harm done,” the woman, a beta, said as that same smile widened. “At least I didn’t have any food to spill.”

Kassandra blinked. She  _ knew _ this face. She’d seen the woman before, albeit from a distance. It was Kyra, the very person she’d been ordered to keep an eye on — and assassinate, if any wrongdoing was observed.

_ Say something, you fool! Don’t let her suspect. _

“Er, good,” Kassandra stammered, rubbing her shoulder more out of nervousness than need. “Sorry again.”

“We just finished our match,” Roxana said, her eyes darting knowingly between the two. “I did my best, but she put on quite a show of strength and emerged the victor…  _ this time.” _

Kyra’s eyebrows lifted, and Kassandra noticed with dismay how striking they were. “Oh? So you’ll be moving on to the next round?”

“Yes.”

“You may see Roan there. He’s won all his matches as well.”

_ So, she isn’t concealing the fact that she works for him. Perhaps she  _ is _ only here as an attendant and bodyguard… although, why isn’t she with him now? _

Kassandra eyed the beta up and down. Kyra’s simple cotton dress appeared easy to move in, and Kassandra’s trained eyes noted the outline of at least three concealed daggers near her hip, thigh, and ankle.

“Has he?” Kassandra blurted out when she realized Kyra was waiting for a response.

“He’s competing right now. I’m getting food while I can.”

At that very moment, a rousing cheer came from the field. Despite the distance, Kassandra could hear the crowd chanting:  _ “Roan! Roan! Roan kom Azgeda!” _

Kyra smirked. “It seems he’s won already. I suppose I shouldn’t have tried for food after all.” The beta left the line, departing with a noticeable sway in her hips. “Goodbye, Kassandra. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

Several seconds after Kyra disappeared, Kassandra finally realized what was bothering her, besides the memory of the beta’s beautiful eyes.  _ I never told her my name. _

***

Lexa splashed water onto her face, letting the cool droplets run off her jaw and chin. The heat had grown worse as the day wore on, and she was starting to tire. 

She’d won her last three battles as efficiently as possible. Rather than showboat for the crowd, she’d focused on achieving a quick and decisive victory. Aside from her opponents, the only person she’d bothered to focus on was the striking blonde omega in the front row.

_ I should ignore her this time. She might distract me.  _ But already, Lexa’s resolve wavered. Her eyes had locked with Clarke’s several times during the previous rounds, at very inopportune moments. Only hard-earned muscle memory had allowed her to recover quickly enough to win.

A rustle outside the tent pulled Lexa from her thoughts. She opened her eyes, wiping away the remaining droplets. “Enter.”

Although she’d been certain it was her _hoshripa_ outside, Lexa didn’t relax until Kassandra showed her face. The other alpha was flushed, her hair damp with sweat. “Commander. Congratulations on your most recent win.”

Lexa nodded. Kassandra had remained on the sidelines during all her matches to prevent any interference. “I see you have finished another round as well. Did you win?”

_ “Sha.” _

“I expected nothing less.”

Kassandra shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet, as though to stretch cramped calf muscles. Her smell changed, becoming almost hesitant.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “You have something to say. Speak freely.”

“I have made contact with Kyra,” Kassandra said. “She is… not what I expected.”

Lexa rose from her chair. “Tell me everything.”

“She knew my name without being told, and claims she is only serving as Roan’s bodyguard.”

“Did she get this information from you?”

Kassandra looked mildly offended. “Of course not. I did nothing to arouse her suspicion. If anything, she sought me out.”

Lexa frowned. Although Kassandra was a master of subterfuge, she had developed a reputation over the years — mostly due to a string of successful missions within the Ice Nation. Unlike other  _ hoshripa, _ she was known to many of the clan leaders, and they kept their followers informed.

It was one reason Lexa had selected her for this assignment. She had assumed Kassandra’s visibility would benefit rather than hinder the mission, as all the competitors had a certain amount of prestige attached to their names. It seemed, however, that Kyra was the suspicious, paranoid type, and had landed upon the true reason for Kassandra’s entry in the tournament.

“Could Kyra have guessed your objective?”

“Possibly,” Kassandra admitted. “She is rumored to be as cunning as she is dangerous. How should I proceed?”

“Carefully,” Lexa said. “Since you have already made contact, use that. She will likely play along in hopes of acquiring more information.”

Kassandra nodded. “I can do that.”

Lexa folded her hands behind her back, squaring her shoulders. “Only two rounds remain. Since you won your latest match, the remaining competitors must be Roan and Elpenor.”

“Elpenor?” Kassandra tensed visibly. “I had no idea that snake was here.”

“Unfortunately. I had hoped he would lose in the earlier rounds, but…”

Kassandra scowled. “Forbidding him from competing would cause trouble for you. I’m aware of the pull he has.”

“Think of this as an opportunity,” Lexa said. “The rules of this competition are much simpler than politics. Elpenor’s golden tongue will not help him on the battlefield.”

Kassandra crossed her arms. “I hope to fight him, then. That  _ malaka _ has it coming after last year.”

Lexa recalled the incident. Elpenor, an alpha of great status among  _ Sangedakru _ , had occasionally provided Kassandra with secrets that aided in her missions… until he’d taken the opportunity to pass on false information. The incident had nearly resulted in Kassandra’s death, and  _ had _ resulted in the deaths of six  _ Sangedakru _ warriors, as well as a broken trade agreement: an agreement which would have benefitted several of Elpenor’s business competitors while putting him at a disadvantage.

“That would be ideal. You may go, Kassandra. Indra and her guards will make sure I remain safe until my next match.”

“Hopefully not against me,” Kassandra said with a smile. “Are you sure you want me to fight you? My offer to withdraw still stands.”

Lexa tilted her head. “Are you questioning my decision?”

Kassandra gave a somewhat impudent roll of her eyes, a gesture Lexa would not have tolerated from a lesser alpha. “Do I look like I want to die, Heda?”

“No. You look like you want to beat Elpenor to a pulp.”

“Astute as always,” Kassandra said. “If you get him next round, give him as many bruises as possible for me, will you? I’ll consider it a personal favor.”

Lexa allowed herself a rare smile. “Consider it done.”

“Very well. Am I dismissed?”

“Yes. Fight well, Kassandra.”

Kassandra dipped her head. “I would say the same to you, but you don’t need my encouragement.” For a moment, her eyes danced with mischief. “I believe  _ Klark kom Skaikru’s  _ face in the front row will be enough to motivate you.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped, but before she could respond, the other alpha disappeared, leaving the tent flap fluttering behind her. With a sigh, Lexa sank back into her chair, pinching the tense muscles of her forehead.  _ Am I really so obvious? _

***

_ Dark braids… _

“Clarke?”

_ Slender form… _

“Clarke?”

_ Piercing green eyes… _

“Ark to Clarke. Hello? Are you listening?”

Clarke flinched as an elbow dug into her side. “Ouch. What the fuck, Raven?”

“You were in another universe.” From Raven’s wry smirk, Clarke could tell her friend was more amused than annoyed. “Thinking about the Commander again?”

“No,” Clarke blurted out, a little too quickly.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Raven’s grin grew wider. “So you weren’t thinking about how she moves like a cat? How she walks like she owns the entire earth? How she keeps staring at you like you’re the only person watching her fight?”

Clarke glared at her friend. “You know my mom is sitting right next to me, right? Stop perving out.”

Abby, who had obviously overheard most of the conversation, cleared her throat. “Lexa is an incredible fighter,” she admitted. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I guess she has to be,” Clarke said. Secretly, she was pleased. Abby had spent most of the day brooding, and this was likely the closest her mother would come to voicing anything like approval.

“So is that other one,” Abby said. “Roan. What do you think of him, Clarke?”

Clarke shrugged. “He’s strong. Like, really strong. I don’t know many people who could lift the axe he used last time… except maybe that one guy from the first round.”

Raven snickered. “Shit, I remember him. That tall drink of water in the skirt dropped him in like two seconds.”

Unable to help herself, Clarke giggled as well. “‘I AM TESTIKLES! YAAAH!’” She and Raven both broke down laughing, and to her surprise, Abby gave an amused snort as well.

The noise of the crowd swelled, and Clarke noticed Marcus walking to the center of the arena. She cupped her hand over her eyes, looking at the sun. It was sinking lower in the sky, although the horizon held only the slightest tinge of pink. “Wow, break’s over already?”

“Guess so,” Raven said. As the next competitors walked out, she stood up and stuck two fingers in her mouth, letting out a sharp whistle. “Nice! It’s the alpha with the abs. Be still, my heart.”

Clarke had to agree. The other female alpha who had made it to the semi-finals was almost painfully attractive. She took her time making her way across the field, waving confidently at the stands. Just before she reached Marcus, she stopped and locked eyes with Clarke.

“Did she just wink at me?”

Raven sat back down, sagging in her chair. “Yeah. She definitely did.”

“Her name’s Kassandra, by the way,” Abby informed them. “According to my sources, she’s one of Lexa’s finest warriors.”

“So, if Lexa doesn’t win, there’s still hope to establish some kind of alliance with her?” Raven asked.

Abby nodded. “That’s the idea. In fact, that’s the idea no matter who wins.”

Clarke’s brow furrowed. “But if Lexa’s competing, why’s she letting her best warrior fight, too?”

Raven grinned. “Who cares? Do you really want to question why someone like  _ that _ is competing?”

Clarke’s face flushed, and not from the heat. It was true she’d found herself thinking about the mysterious Commander quite often since the start of the competition, but this alpha was… impressive.  _ Very _ impressive. She leaned forward, sniffing curiously. It was difficult to pick out scent through the loud, competing smells of the crowd, but she thought she caught a whiff of something enticing.

While she was distracted, Marcus had the two competitors draw straws. Only then did Clarke pay attention to the tall alpha’s opponent, a lean, thin-faced man with dark hair. He seemed older than some of the others, which gave her pause.  _ Jeez. He could be the same age as my… _ She hurriedly redirected her thoughts, before they could bleed into depressing territory.  _ As Marcus. _

“I choose daggers,” the male alpha said. Even from a distance, Clarke could hear the smugness in his voice.

Kassandra nodded. She and the male alpha were both provided with weapons, and they squared off as Marcus retreated to the sidelines.

Clarke licked her lips.  _ All right, Kassandra. I hope you’re as good as Mom says, because I really don’t want to open my door for this creepy looking guy tonight. _

***

Kassandra studied Elpenor warily, waiting for him to make a move. She remained still as he circled her, subtly testing the weight of the dagger she’d been given. It was heavier than her own, but she’d fought with worse weapons. She could adjust.

“It’s been a long time, Kassandra,” Elpenor said through a condescending smirk. “I apologise for putting you in an awkward position.”

_ He wants to make me angry. Throw me off. Well, two can play.  _ “Awkward? No.” Kassandra flashed a smile. “I forgive you for nearly getting me killed. Bygones, yes?”

Elpenor’s lips twitched. “Good to hear.” He lashed out, his dagger flashing in the fading light. Kassandra darted back, but didn’t take her escape as a victory. Elpenor was toying her, testing her reaction speed and reach. The winner of this battle would be decided in a split second.

Kassandra began circling as well, keeping pace with Elpenor’s smooth prowl. “I was surprised to learn you were among the competitors,” she said, crossing her feet one in front of the other in a sideways glide. “A few years past your prime for mating, aren’t you?”

Elpenor’s eyes flashed before he brought himself under control. “Age brings wisdom,” he quipped, skipping back as Kassandra aimed a jab beneath his ribs.

Kassandra withdrew as quickly as she’d lunged.  _ Jok. He’s faster than I thought. _ Despite their issues, they’d never actually fought before.

“Sometimes,” Kassandra quipped. Elpenor’s blade swiped down toward her eyes, and she raised her forearms to protect herself. She managed to deflect the knife, but not before it slashed across her leather armguard. “But I have to question your wisdom.”

“Oh?” Elpenor sprang forward, faking a jab before spinning around Kassandra and slashing at her back.

Kassandra leapt forward, out of Elpenor’s range, extending her free arm for balance. “Because you left me alive last time.”

Elpenor peeled back his teeth and snarled. He feinted again, coming at her left, but Kassandra was prepared. With speed developed over decades of practice, she analyzed the position of his vital lines — eyes, throat, stomach — and chose her target.

At the last possible moment, Kassandra sprang her trap. As Elpenor’s dagger flew toward her gut, she trapped it against her left side, feeling the blade cut through her armor and dig into her flesh. Having anticipated the pain, she didn’t let it distract her as she locked her wrist around his.

Elpenor yelped in surprise. He tried to break the hold on his wrist, but it was too late. Kassandra had her own dagger to his throat.

“I win,” she said, leering into his face.

Her triumph was short-lived. Elpenor’s face contorted with rage, and he jerked his head forward, slamming his forehead into hers. The unexpected pain caused Kassandra to loosen her grip for a split second, which was enough time for Elpenor to free his wrist.

_ “Malaka!” _

Kassandra sniffed back blood, ignoring the taste of copper in that leaked into her throat. While Elpenor tried to escape, she hurried to even the odds. Instead of aiming for his vitals, which he would surely try to protect, she slashed across his forehead, leaving a thin crimson line.

Elpenor staggered. The injury was shallow, but with blood running into his eyes, his vision was impaired. He tried to wipe the blood away, but not fast enough. Kassandra tore his dagger from his hand, grabbing his throat and positioning her own blade at his exposed inner thigh, just like her  _ mater _ had taught her. Luckily, he wasn’t wearing armor on his upper legs — probably due to the heat.

“If you move,” Kassandra growled beside his ear, “I will kill you, and Lexa will call it an accident.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Elpenor gasped, still blinking away blood. “Not in front of the crowd.”

Kassandra merely smirked. “The new rug in your room is lovely, by the way. White bearskin from  _ Azgeda, _ yes? Very rare. And the windchimes above the window are a lovely touch.”

Elpenor’s face went pale. “You… you’ve been…”

“I could have come for you at any time, snake. You simply weren’t worth the effort. But this might change my mind…”

“I surrender,” Elpenor rasped, his throat bobbing. He reeked of fear, and Kassandra allowed herself to enjoy it.

“Louder.”

“I surrender!”

“Very well. I’ll let you live… this time.” She stepped back, sheathing her dagger and pinching her nose to stop the flow of blood. Elpenor took a knee, and Kassandra finally remembered their audience. For once, she hadn’t been paying attention.

Her first instinct was to look for Clarke. The omega was leaning forward, and as Kassandra watched, she rose from her seat, squeezing past the people beside her in an effort to enter the arena. There were several murmurs of surprise, but no one was more shocked than Kassandra when Clarke ran onto the field, followed closely by the very concerned-looking Abigail Griffin.

“What the fuck,” Clarke panted as she reached them. “This is supposed to be a contest, not a death match.” She strode right up to Elpenor, lifting his chin to examine his forehead. “You’ll live,” she said, withdrawing a piece of square fabric from her pocket and pressing it to the wound. “Apply pressure. Head wounds bleed a lot. Mom, get him out of here.”

To Kassandra’s surprise, Abby obeyed her omega daughter. She helped Elpenor to his feet, guiding him to the edge of the arena.

Kassandra watched for a few moments, then stared at Clarke in awe. She had heard  _ Klark kom Skaikru _ was bold for an omega, but this was a surprise. A very interesting surprise indeed. Clarke’s smell was curious too, a compelling mixture of soothing pheromones meant to calm everyone down, with a sharp edge of manipulative disappointment.

“Sorry,” Kassandra mumbled before she could stop herself.

“Shut up,” Clarke ordered, removing Kassandra’s hand from her nose. She examined it, touching on either side. Kassandra flinched slightly. It was tender, and the softness of Clarke’s hands was also unexpected. “You got lucky. The bleeding’s slowed down, and I don’t think it’s broken.”

“It isn’t,” Kassandra said.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

Kassandra tried to grin, but it came out more like a grimace. “I have had many broken noses.”

Clarke cracked a smile. “That doesn’t surprise me. Come on, I’ll get you to the infirmary.”

“No,” Kassandra said, stepping away from the omega. “I can tend to this myself. I have other duties.”

That did nothing to allay Clarke’s suspicions. “What other duties?”

“The Commander,” Kassandra said. “I must see her before she competes.”  _ And make sure no one interferes with her match. _

Clarke narrowed her eyes, giving Kassandra a disapproving look. “Fine, but only because the bleeding’s already stopped. And I’m sending someone by to sterilize that cut on your forearm. It looks painful.” 

“Sterilize?”

“Clean it out, so there’s no infection.”

“Ah. We have other words for that.” Kassandra grinned. “Luckily, I am right-handed.”

Realization dawned, and Clarke blushed. “That is lucky,” she chuckled, before pushing Kassandra away. “See you later, Kassandra. And thanks for kicking that guy’s ass. No offense, but he isn’t my type.”

Kassandra blinked. “Oh? And what is your type,  _ Klark kom Skaikru?” _

Clarke looked her up and down. “What do you think?” She returned to the stands, and Kassandra was left alone until Kane arrived to collect her.

“Come with me,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get you cleaned up.”

“In my own tent,” Kassandra insisted. “I cannot leave the Commander.”

Kane nodded. “Understood.”

Before she left, Kassandra stole one last look at Clarke’s retreating form. She was glad she did. The omega wasn’t only beautiful from the front — she had quite the nice rear end as well.

_ Don’t get ahead of yourself. Just because Klark flirted with you doesn’t mean you’ll be her mate. _ But still, part of her was intrigued, perhaps more than she wanted to admit.

***

Lexa shut her eyes and inhaled, allowing the scent of sweat and blood to settle in her lungs. It was a familiar smell, much stronger than it had been at the start of the day. Many rounds of competition had come and gone, but according to Indra, her final fight would be the last of the day. The two finalists would have their battle tomorrow.

_ “Heda?” _

Lexa opened her eyes. Indra had entered the waiting pen through its second door, the one that did not lead into the arena. As usual, the Trikru alpha’s face was a blank slate.

“Speak.”

“Kassandra defeated Elpenor, although both were injured.”

Lexa frowned. From the noise of the crowd, she had guessed as much. “How badly?”

“They will both live.” The corners of Indra’s lips twitched up in a rare smile. “Elpenor got the worst of it.”

“Of course...”

Although Lexa had years of practice concealing her worries, Indra knew her well. “Kassandra refused the assistance of  _ Skaikru’s  _ healers. She will observe your fight.”

Lexa nodded. She felt guilty for putting one of her finest warriors, and the closest thing to a friend she was permitted to have, in such a difficult position, but she was grateful nonetheless. With Kassandra watching over her, she could focus on her fight instead of worrying about treacherous interference.

_ Perhaps I am too paranoid. Roan may not have anything planned. He is not like his mother. _

Still, the worries themselves might be enough to sabotage her. Keeping one eye on Roan and another on the stands would put her at a disadvantage, as the attention she’d paid Clarke during previous matches had already proven.

_ I must not let her distract me, either. What is wrong with me? I have never let such thoughts intrude before… _

There was little time to gather her emotions. The doors opened, and the dark-haired omega male entered. “Are you ready, Commander?”

Lexa looked at Indra. The other alpha gave a solemn nod, restoring some of Lexa’s confidence. Though Indra was one of her subjects, Lexa had the utmost respect for her as a warrior and leader.  _ If she believes I can do this, I will, for her and the rest of my people. _

“I am.”

The omega opened the doors, and Lexa walked onto the field with her head held high. A pink and orange line glowed on the horizon, and a cool breeze blew across Lexa’s face. At last, the worst of the heat had broken.

She saw Roan’s shadow before she saw him. The sunset at his back cast a long, otherworldly-looking black shape onto the sands, but Lexa was not afraid. She continued forward, her own shadow lengthening behind her.

Kane met them in the middle of the ring. “Are you ready?” he asked, holding out the straws in his hand.

The thick muscles around Roan’s jaw moved. “As a courtesy,  _ Heda _ may choose our weapons.”

Lexa locked eyes with him. Within their depths, she saw no sign of treachery. Part of her wanted to break her gaze away and search for some sign of Kassandra, but she doubted she would see the  _ hoshripa _ anyway. Her job was to remain hidden, to observe without being observed.

She answered, knowing it would be rude to refuse Roan’s offer. “In that case, I choose swords.”

Kane motioned to the sidelines, and two figures approached bearing blades. One of them, Lexa noted with considerable wariness, was Kyra. The beta offered Roan his sword, holding the scabbard so he could draw his blade.

_ “Heda?” _

Lexa turned. There, wearing a dark hood, was Kassandra, holding a sword flat in both hands. Although Lexa didn’t allow her smile to reach her face, she did feel a slight warmth in her chest. She drew the sword from its scabbard, pleased to see it was her own weapon. The familiar weight and grip would help.

While Kassandra and Kyra retreated, Lexa couldn’t resist stealing a glance at the sidelines.  _ Only once, to remind yourself of what you are fighting for, _ she told herself, but the moment her eyes landed on Klark kom Skaikru, she forgot where she was. Even from a distance, something about the omega called to her.

Clarke sat forward in her seat, her face illuminated by torchlight. It cast a reddish-golden color upon her skin, and her hair shone as though it possessed light of its own. Lexa forgot how to breathe. She and Clarke had never shared a word in person, only communicating via messenger, but Lexa thought she could read the omega’s expression. It held hope.

_ Does she hope I will win? _

Lexa knew she should push back against that question. Of course Clarke probably wanted her to win. It would be the best outcome for both their people. And yet… 

_ She does not know you. There is no other reason she would hope for your victory. Focus, or you will lose. _

“Commander?”

Lexa noticed Kane and Roan watching her. She gave them her sharpest stare in an effort to conceal her temporary distraction. “I am ready.”

The next two seconds passed in slow motion. Kane stepped back, and Roan dug his feet into the ground, preparing to launch his first attack. Lexa was ready for him. His sword thrust toward her, but she blocked easily, causing the blade to slide off-center and away from her side.

Roan was not thrown by his failure to connect. He recovered, circling her at a patient pace while he searched for a new opening.

Lexa didn’t give him the opportunity. She attacked first, striking from above and bracing herself for Roan’s block before it happened. A jolt ran up her arm as their swords connected, but she used the momentum to her advantage, continuing to press forward.

Despite losing ground, Roan managed to hold back the flurry of blows. He met her strike for strike, even managing to counter with a low swipe of his own. Lexa spun away, feeling the sand shift beneath her feet. When Roan swung again, hoping she might stumble, she was ready. She caught his blade with hers, pushing back with all the force she could muster.

Unfortunately, Roan was stronger. Lexa realized her mistake as the other alpha’s power overwhelmed her, pushing her toward the ground. She bared her teeth, snarling in anger, but no matter how well she braced herself, her knees threatened to buckle.

_ Heda will not kneel. _

She shifted her left hand away from her sword’s grip, grabbing the other end of the blade. Its sharp edge bit into her flesh, and her palm filled with warm blood, but Lexa didn’t notice the pain. She used her improved leverage to push Roan back, sending his own blade flying toward his face.

Roan stumbled, swinging his sword wildly. None of the blows even came close to connecting. Lexa dodged and ducked, smelling the other alpha’s increasing frustration. On his next one-handed attack, she grabbed his free arm with her own, pulling him into a grapple.

It almost worked. Her sword barely missed Roan’s shoulder as the other alpha deflected her blade with his. Sparks leapt from the edges of their weapons, and briefly, Lexa saw an opening near Roan’s chest…

Seconds before she made contact, the hard pommel of Roan’s sword dug in beneath her ribs. The pain wasn’t overwhelming, but it did surprise her. She stumbled, catching herself with one hand. She propped herself up, holding her sword flat to block any downward strikes, but Roan didn’t use his own blade. He stomped his boot down on her shoulder, causing Lexa to lose her grip.

Roan kicked her sword away, sending it skidding across the sand. Fear shot through Lexa’s veins, but a split second later, she had her emotions and her body back under control. The lesson her mentor, Anya, had taught her as a child took hold.  _ Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. _ She had been in far worse situations than this.

Lexa pulled into a crouch, and as Roan descended upon her, preparing to finish the match, she drove her elbow as hard as she could into his knee.

Roan grunted in pain, falling onto the sand beside her. Before he could do anything to protect himself, Lexa brought her knee up, connecting hard with the underside of his chin. Roan’s head jerked, and she took the opportunity to wrench his sword from his grasp before diving to retrieve her own.

***

As Lexa dropped to her knees, Clarke’s heart went into freefall. Her body trembled, filled with so many emotions she wasn’t sure where to hold them all. No other match had filled her with such terror, or such excitement. She almost felt the urge to do something, to call a halt to the battle, but she’d lost her powers of speech. She could only stare, paralyzed, as Roan’s blade descended toward Lexa’s prone form.

_ Get up, _ she pleaded, her fingers digging desperately into her thighs.  _ Get up get up get up. _

The following moments flashed by in a blur. Clarke couldn’t make out everything that happened, but the next thing she knew, Lexa was back on her feet with two swords instead of one, while Roan was on the ground.

A wave of relief washed over Clarke, so profound that she didn’t question where it had come from, or why she was so invested in Lexa’s victory. She didn’t know, and she didn’t care.

Beside her, Raven let out a loud whoop. Clarke winced, realizing she’d shut out every other sound except for the terrified beating of her own heart. “Fucking incredible,” the beta yelled, grasping Clarke’s shoulder and shaking it heartily. “One of these grounders has  _ got _ to teach me to fight like that.”

Clarke was barely listening. She stared, awestruck, as Lexa brought both blades to Roan’s throat, crossing them in an ‘x’ pattern. Roan thrust his chin up in defiance at first, but eventually, he conceded. He lowered his head, making his surrender clear.

The cheers of the crowd were deafening. Excitement exploded all around her, but Clarke only had eyes for Lexa. She watched, breathless, as Lexa lowered both blades from Roan’s throat and looked in her direction.

“Oh shit,” Raven said, gripping Clarke’s shoulder even tighter. “Is she gonna…”

A wave of wonderment seized Clarke in its current, making her feel almost seasick as Lexa strode across the battlefield — not toward the waiting pens, but toward  _ her. _

“She is! She’s coming over here!”

Clarke pried Raven’s hand off her shoulder. A powerful force compelled her to stand, so she did, rising from her seat as Lexa approached the canopied box.

Up close, Lexa was absolutely striking. Her slender form radiated power and confidence, and Clarke felt an embarrassing, sticky heat bloom between her legs simply from observing the way the alpha moved. Each step was graceful and practiced, as though the ground should be grateful she had chosen to walk upon it.

Silence fell over the crowd as Lexa reached the front row. She stopped, and Clarke waited, intensely curious to see what she would do. Lexa didn’t say a word. Instead, she dropped to one knee, placing both blades at Clarke’s feet. The gesture was completely unexpected, but its meaning was obvious:  _ my sword and strength are yours. _

An open-mouthed smile spread across Clarke’s face. She motioned for Lexa to rise, and the alpha did so, leaving the blades in the dust.

“Your hand,” Clarke said. “Let me see?”

Lexa’s large green eyes blinked curiously. Silently, she offered her hand. The sliced glove was covered in very dark blood, so dark that Clarke frowned in concern. Something about it looked exceptionally strange.

_ Shit. I don’t have my handkerchief anymore… _

Without really thinking it through, Clarke took the bottom of her shirt in both hands. It was a struggle to rip through the sturdy double stitching on the bottom hem, but once she got past that part, the rest of the thin material tore easily. She split off a narrow strip, which she wrapped around Lexa’s bloodsoaked palm.

All the while, Lexa remained still. She stared into Clarke’s eyes, not saying a word.

“Go to the med bay,” Clarke told her, still holding onto her hand. “They can get you a real bandage.”

Lexa’s lips fluttered into what might have been the start of a smile. “As you wish, Klark.”

_ Klark. _ The way Lexa said her name sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine. Reluctantly, she released the alpha’s hand, missing its warmth as soon as she let go. “I’ll see you later, once you’re cleaned up.”

Lexa looked mildly surprised, but did not object. She blinked once, slowly, which Clarke interpreted as a nod of farewell.  _ I guess the Commander can only get away with kneeling or bowing once. _ Then she was gone, departing from the arena backed by the enthusiastic roar of the audience.

“Claaarke,” Raven said in a high-pitched whisper, pulling on her arm again. 

Clarke slumped back into her seat, suddenly exhausted. “What?”

Raven glanced at Abby, who studied Clarke with a dark, complex look, and cupped her hand in front of Clarke’s ear to hide her words. “Almost time for omega’s choice. You sure you’re ready? Because between Lexa and Kassandra, you’re gonna have a more exhausting night than everyone who fought today.”

Clarke’s face burned. Lexa had distracted her so much that she’d temporarily forgotten. Her “I’ll see you later” had merely been politeness, but it rapidly dawned on her that she  _ would _ see Lexa later. In her room. Naked. And Kassandra would be there, too. Two incredibly strong alpha warriors, competing with each other for her favor.

_ Raven’s right. I don’t think anyone could possibly be ready for this. _

***

Kassandra looked around the  _ Skaikru _ healing room, trying to make sense of it. The room was unlike anything she had ever seen before. No herbs hung on the walls. No hot water boiled in kettles. There wasn’t even a fire. Everything was shiny and silver, and clear pouches of what looked like water hung from skinny metal poles.

“If you’ll open your eyes wide for me,” the healer said, holding a small black tube in her hand. Kassandra frowned at her suspiciously. She was a beta who wore a white robe and round discs of glass over her eyes, which she had explained were to improve her vision when Kassandra inquired about them.

“Why?” Kassandra asked.

The healer gave her a thin smile. “I want to see how your pupils respond to light. You took a blow to the head, didn’t you?”

Kassandra nodded in understanding. That, at least, made sense. She opened her eyes wide, and the beta shone a bright, focused beam of light directly into them. Although her instinct was to wince and turn away, she forced herself to look at the light until it went away, leaving floating spots of color behind.

“Everything seems fine,” the healer said. “You’ll have a nasty bruise on your nose, but all the cuts were superficial, and nothing’s broken.”

“I could have told you that,” Kassandra grumbled.

“I don’t doubt it,” the healer said. “From the scars on you, I’d wager you’ve sustained your fair share of injuries before now.”

For the first time since being brought to this unpleasant room, Kassandra grinned. “You would win that wager.”

The door opened, and another  _ Skayon _ in a white robe poked his head in. “We have another patient: Roan of the Ice Nation. Just a few bruises, I think.”

“All right. I’m finishing up here.” The healer offered Kassandra a polite smile. “You have a clean bill of health, and a few hours to clean up.”

Kassandra’s brow furrowed. “A few hours?”

“Before you’re expected to…” Her voice trailed off. “Um, I should probably have Doctor Griffin speak to you. Wait here.”

The healer departed, leaving Kassandra alone on the shiny metal table. She drummed her heels against it, rattling the doors on the cabinets below. The constant buzz from the room’s strange overhead lights was starting to get on her nerves.

_ Wait, are those footsteps? _

Kassandra raised her head, staring at the closed door. She was proven right when it opened, and a familiar figure stepped inside.

“Congratulations are in order, I hear,” said Kyra, placing her hands on her hips. “Or, rather, saw. I had the pleasure of watching your fight with Elpenor before Roan’s match with Lexa.”

Kassandra’s eyes flicked up and down Kyra’s form. Her posture and scent were nonthreatening, and she didn’t appear to be carrying weapons other than a knife strapped to her hip. “Did you?”

Kyra’s full lips spread in a smirk. “Yes. It was quite the spectacle… and your nose looks like it hurts. I’m surprised you stayed to give  _ Heda _ her sword. Surely one of her servants could have done that?”

“No. They couldn’t have.”

Kyra approached the table where Kassandra sat. “Did you know she was going to kneel before  _ Klark kom Skaikru? _ Very unexpected. Her advisors will be furious.”

Kassandra cracked a smile. “If Titus wasn’t already bald, the news would make him lose the last of his hair.”

The two of them shared a chuckle.

“I think it was brave of her,” Kyra said. “This proposed alliance isn’t popular with everyone, but she’s going ahead with it anyway — even if it puts her own standing at risk.”

“She knows it’s the right thing for our people. Look at all this.” Kassandra gestured at the room and all its equipment. “I have no idea what most of this  _ tek _ does, but it must be incredible. All this, just for healing…”

Kyra nodded. “I can only imagine what they could share with us.” Her eyes, however, lingered on Kassandra rather than the machines. “And what about you, Kassandra? If you win and become Klark’s mate, will you kneel before her so readily?”

Kassandra licked her lower lip, which had suddenly become dry. “I have no problem kneeling when it suits me. I’ve found it puts my face at a useful level.”

Kyra’s brows lifted. “I won’t argue that… but I should return to Roan. He’s waiting in the next room. I just wanted to pass along my good wishes. And please, inform Lexa that Roan holds no ill will toward her. It was a good match.”

“Yes,” Kassandra agreed, her voice somewhat raspy. “A good match.”

With that, Kyra departed, but not before giving Kassandra another lingering look. Once she was gone, Kassandra sighed, flopping back onto the metal table. There was something  _ very _ interesting about Kyra, something she might have pursued in other circumstances. But now, she needed to focus on Clarke. Lexa had ordered her to give her all, and she was prepared to do so.

***

Lexa stared out the only window in the room she’d been provided, a metal box unlike anything she’d ever seen. It was much smaller than she was used to, but not from lack of respect for her title and role. All of  _ Skaikru’s _ rooms were unusually small, which was why she preferred to make use of her own tent during the day.

She had observed the difference in architecture upon arrival, and had thought it strange until Chancellor Kane explained that  _ Skaikru _ never left their home among the stars, because it was impossible to breathe in ‘space’. There needed to be enough room inside for the entire population.

Lexa couldn’t imagine it. No forests and trees. No rivers and oceans. Not even any air. It reminded her of a prison cell. She wondered what Clarke’s life had been like, growing up in such surroundings. What did the  _ Skaikru _ omega think of the ground?

_ Klark has been on your mind too often today. _

She turned away from her view of the sunset, staring down at her hand. The flow of blood had stopped, but the strip of cloth Clarke had wrapped around her palm remained. She remembered the way Clarke had held her hand, the softness of the omega’s touch...

_ Stop, _ Lexa told herself.  _ You are here to solidify an alliance, not satiate your own selfish lust. _ And yet, she felt a subtle fluttering in her stomach, one she hadn’t experienced in years.  _ Not since…  _ She refused to let her mind travel down that path. It would only lead to heartache, which she couldn’t afford to wallow in during such a delicate time.

Fortunately, the universe provided a distraction. There was a knock upon her door, and Lexa squared her shoulders, taking on her usual posture of authority. “Enter.”

The door opened. Indra entered, inclining her head respectfully.  _ “Heda, _ Abigail Griffin is here to see you.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. She had met Abby before, but had not expected to speak with her tonight. “What does she require?”

“She did not say,” Indra said, in a flat tone that didn’t do much to hide her displeasure.

“Send her in.”

Indra disappeared back into the hallway, stepping aside so Abby could enter. The alpha did so, and as Lexa sniffed the air, she noted the woman’s scent wasn’t exactly welcoming. Obviously, she was upset about something… or perhaps protective was the better word. Lexa decided not to mention it. Considering Abby’s daughter was about to be mated, and she was one of two remaining competitors, the other alpha’s mood wasn’t surprising.

“Abigail Griffin,” Lexa said, still unused to the way Skaikru used two names. “Indra says you wish to speak with me.” With her tone, she tried to imply that such requests were rarely granted.

If Abby understood the leeway she was being given, the stern expression on her face didn’t show it. “Yes.” She hesitated, glancing at Lexa’s wrapped hand. “How’s your hand? I can give that a much cleaner wrapping, if you want.”

“I will bind it myself later.” Although she gave no outward signs, Lexa was embarrassed she hadn’t already done so. It was foolish, but part of her had been reluctant to remove the makeshift bandage.

“All right.”

Lexa did not reply. She stared at the older alpha, her gaze unwavering.

Abby’s eyes flicked to her neck. “Did you have a mate previously, Commander?”

Part of Lexa had been expecting that question. “Once, years ago. She was taken from me.”

For a brief moment, Abby looked sympathetic. The fingers of her right hand twitched, and Lexa recognized the impulse. She was fighting the urge to touch her own faded scar. In the other alpha’s eyes, Lexa saw a reflection of her own loss.

“Pups?” Abby asked.

Lexa shook her head no.

“Having pups changes you,” Abby continued. “Your life no longer belongs to you.”

“The same is true of leaders,” Lexa said. “I protect my people. I make difficult, sometimes unpopular decisions in their best interest. I am prepared to sacrifice my life for them, without hesitation.”

“Exactly.” Abby paused, pressing her lips into a thin line. “In this situation, I’m you. Clarke is your people.”

Lexa knew she should be offended. None of her own subjects would dare speak to her this way, or even dream of giving  _ Heda _ the ‘treat my daughter well’ warning. However, she found it refreshing. Opportunities to be seen as an individual, rather than a larger-than-life leader, were few and far between. She cherished those interactions with a hunger she didn’t like to acknowledge, even when it meant someone disliked her.

“I understand,” Lexa said. “I have no intention of harming your daughter. If she becomes my mate, I will treat her with the utmost respect. It is in everyone’s best interest.”

“What if things change?” Abby asked. Her agitated scent filled the small room. “What if ensuring her safety becomes incompatible with serving your people?”

Lexa offered a slow blink to ease the tension, but kept her gaze fixed forward, not giving an inch. “At that point, Klark and  _ Skaikru _ would be my people as well. Such oaths are  _ never  _ broken. It would be my obligation to serve you like any other clan in the Coalition.”

That answer seemed to satisfy Abby. “I understand,” she said, forcing a smile. “In that case, you should go to Clarke’s room. She wishes to make her choice in private. Tonight. Your people do that, right?”

For the second time that evening, Lexa hid her surprise. She hadn’t expected to see Clarke again before the next morning’s battle. However, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Judging from their previous negotiations, Clarke preferred to maintain a certain amount of control. Using this particular tradition to make her final choice was in line with what Lexa knew of her personality.

_ Had I been born an omega, I would probably do the same. _

“Yes, we do,” Lexa said. “It will be as  _ Klark _ wishes. Go in peace, Abigail Griffin.”

“You as well, Commander.”

Abby offered her hand, and Lexa shook in the way she had learned from Marcus Kane shortly after  _ Skaikru’s  _ arrival. The greeting seemed strange to her, but she supposed many of their traditions seemed equally strange to  _ Skaikru.  _ After that, Abby made her departure, while Lexa followed her to the door to inform Indra that she would be leaving the room.

_ If this is Klark’s choice, I should seek her out sooner rather than later. _

***

Kassandra’s eyes roamed the narrow hallway, scanning out of habit more than anything else. When Abigail Griffin had informed her — curtly, and with a rather dour look — that Clarke wished to see her that night, she had been surprised, but not unwilling. However, as she waited outside the omega’s room, nervousness stirred in the pit of her stomach.

That nervousness was at least partially due to the scent wafting through the door. It was thick, heavy, and sweet, reminding her of that afternoon’s humidity, but the smell was far more pleasant. She might have tried to match it to some flower, or perhaps a fruit, but there was really no comparison. It was the scent of aroused omega.

Unfortunately, Kassandra’s instincts had already responded. Her cock was at half-mast, straining against her pants, and her attempts to will it down weren’t working. Still, she tried. It would be impolite to barge into Clarke’s room with an erection.

Soft footsteps interrupted Kassandra’s daydreaming. She turned, catching a whiff of commanding alpha pheromones, and was prepared when Lexa rounded the corner.  _ “Heda? _ ”

_ “Sha.” _ Lexa’s nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air, and Kassandra felt a throb between her legs. To her frustration, the presence of another alpha, an alpha she was supposed to serve, did nothing to diminish her reactions to Clarke. If anything, it made her quiver with unusual, possessive urges.

“It seems Klark wishes to make her choice tonight rather than tomorrow,” Lexa said, still looking at the door.

Kassandra nodded.  _ “Heda, _ you may order me to leave. I know taking Klark as your mate would benefit our people most. I was only here on assignment.”

Lexa frowned. “This is the way things are done. If you surrender, it would be an insult to me, and to Klark. Do you wish to give her that impression of our people?”

“No,” Kassandra said. “But—”

“Instinct will decide,” Lexa said. “If you are meant to be Klark’s mate, I will accept  _ Skaikru _ as my people through her connection to you, my loyal servant and friend. It may create a more tenuous alliance, but there are things in this life we cannot control, and traditions we cannot abandon.”

Kassandra took a deep breath. “That was all I needed to hear. I won’t turn down the opportunity to spend time with a beautiful omega.”

Moments after she spoke, the door opened. Clarke peeked her head out, and for the first time, Kassandra saw the omega’s face up close. It was round and pale, with no scars and an exceptionally faint dusting of freckles from the sun. The mole above her full lips made her look even more beautiful. Kassandra’s gaze lingered on those lips, and she shook herself to process what Clarke was saying.

“Lexa. Kassandra. Come in.”

Clarke’s tone straddled the line between a friendly request and an order. Either way, Kassandra saw no reason to object. She stood aside as Clarke opened the door wider, allowing Lexa to enter first.

The room inside was small, but clean. A candle burned on the square nightstand beside Clarke’s bed, which was covered in a strangely patterned and impressively fluffy blanket. The pattern was so eerily symmetrical that Kassandra’s eyes were drawn to it, but only for a moment. She was unable to look away from Clarke for long.

Clarke wore brown pants with a shiny line between her legs, which Kassandra tried not to stare at too obviously. Her blue shirt, a replacement for the one she’d torn to bind Lexa’s hand, was made of thin material, and as usual, the outfit offered a rather enticing view of her breasts. Kassandra couldn’t help but stare before dragging her gaze up to Clarke’s face. The omega was smiling, but her scent had shifted. The pleasant musk had a noticeable tinge of caution to it.

“I’m exercising my right to choose between you. I’ve been told you still follow that tradition?”

Lexa nodded. She, too, seemed to be having trouble looking away from Clarke. “We do.”

Clarke’s smile grew a little wider. “Okay. So, I’ll be honest with you. This is awkward. I’ve never had alphas compete for me before. I’ve never even been with one. I’ve only mated with betas.”

Kassandra tried to adopt an expression of understanding and reassurance, but her cock had other ideas. It throbbed at the thought that Clarke had never been with an alpha before, and that, if things continued to progress, she would be one of the first to introduce Clarke to that particular experience.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, why do you wish to do this?” Lexa asked.

Clarke swallowed. “I’m not a fan of the fights, to be honest. Ideally, fucking means no one gets hurt. And… it makes me feel like I have more control.”

Kassandra nodded. “You do have control, Klark,” she said, struggling to keep the rasp from her voice. Her throat was tight, and her heart pounded much faster than usual. “I will accept your decision.”

“As will I,” Lexa said. “If you are compelled to choose Kassandra, I will still make your people my people.”

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. “So, you agree?”

Lexa glanced at Kassandra. The fire in the Commander’s eyes drew out warring emotions, the desire to bare her teeth in challenge and expose her throat in submission. Kassandra latched onto the first instinct. Lexa might be  _ Heda, _ but she had made it clear that in this situation, they were to behave as equals.

“We agree,” Kassandra said, testing her new authority by taking the liberty of answering for them both.

“Well then,” Clarke said, crossing her arms to pull up the hem of her shirt, “take off your pants.”

***

Clarke huffed in frustration as she peeled her shirt over her head, angling her neck to put her chin in a better position.  _ Great. Never had this much trouble undressing... then, when I’m in front of two hot alphas, I look like an idiot who’s never done this before. _

She wasn’t completely inexperienced when it came to mating. She’d had one casual boyfriend and one girlfriend on the Ark, not counting her most recent tryst with Finn — but they had been betas, and there had been no expectations of a permanent bond.

_ It was just fooling around. But this… _

Clarke finally managed to get her shirt off, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. She was flushed and overwarm, and the caress of the air against her bare skin brought instant relief.

_ …this is serious. It’s the rest of my life. _

Nervously, she looked at the two alphas. To her relief, both had done as she’d asked. Lexa had already shucked her tight leather leggings, and Kassandra was in the process of doing so. Both alphas noticed her looking, and while Kassandra stared with appreciative lust, Lexa tilted her head in confusion. “What are you wearing?” she asked with mild surprise, pointing at Clarke’s chest.

It took Clarke a moment to realize what Lexa meant. She didn’t have access to any fancy lingerie, but she’d tried to make sure her bra and underwear were at least similar shades of pale blue. “You mean my bra?”

“Bra,” Lexa repeated. “It looks exceptionally uncomfortable.”

Clarke laughed. The ice was effectively broken. It was a relief to know the Commander was a person as well as a legend. “Maybe you should take it off for me?” She turned, exposing her back and moving her hair out of the way.

She felt and smelled Lexa’s approach behind her, although the alpha made almost no sound. Warm hands caressed her shoulders, removing a few strands of hair that Clarke had missed before gentle fingers traced down her spine, pausing at the hooks in back. They came undone relatively quickly, although Lexa did let out one low rumble of frustration.

“This contraption will not do,” Lexa said as she smoothed the straps from Clarke’s shoulders. “I will see about getting you something more comfortable.”

“I have comfier ones without underwire,” Clarke said. “I just thought this one looked nice.”

“It does,” Kassandra said, “but you will look more beautiful without it.” She approached from Clarke’s left, having finished removing her pants and boots, and Clarke’s eyes were immediately drawn to the bulge in her underwear. It was obvious, and large enough to give her pause.

_ Beautiful. _

Clarke blushed. Finn hadn’t exactly complimented her like that. He’d been much more eager to show his appreciation with groping hands, which Clarke hadn’t minded at the time. To hear a virile alpha like Kassandra voice such appreciation in a lust-layered voice, however, gave her a euphoric boost of confidence.

She allowed Lexa to finish removing her bra. A warm front pressed against her back, and hot breath washed against the crook of her neck. Another large bulge pressed into her backside, and then Lexa paused, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction.

Clarke didn’t need to will herself to relax. It happened automatically. Nervous though she was, her body seemed to know what to do. The competing alpha pheromones swirling around her definitely helped. They soothed as well as excited her, and she sagged a little in Lexa’s arms.

Kassandra circled to her front, caressing her hip with an exploratory hand. Clarke’s eyes darted down to the point of contact. She couldn’t help noticing that, despite the gentleness of the touch, Kassandra’s hands were delightfully large and rough. 

Her gaze flicked up to Kassandra’s face. The alpha had a straight nose, a fine brow, and beautiful dark eyes that offset her kind smile. She was beautiful, to be perfectly honest, and Clarke found herself short of breath. “Hello.”

“I see that I was right,” Kassandra said, her eyes fixed on Clarke’s chest.

Clarke’s nipples stiffened rapidly, and not just due to their exposure to the air. She expected Kassandra’s hand to move up her stomach, but instead, one of Lexa’s arms wrapped tighter around her. The Commander’s hand palmed one of her breasts, once again pausing to make sure Clarke would accept the touch before giving an appreciative squeeze.

“You were,” Lexa said to Kassandra, leaning her chin over Clarke’s shoulder. They were of similar heights, but Clarke felt as though the powerful alpha loomed large behind her. “But I would like to see more.”

“Agreed,” Kassandra said. Her hand, which burned on Clarke’s bare skin, moved between her legs, fiddling with the button of her pants. The alpha had no trouble flipping it open, but the zipper gave her pause. “What is this?” the alpha asked, tugging the tab.

“Oh.” Clarke, who had been unsure what to do with her hands, was almost relieved to undo her zipper. After that, Kassandra had little trouble pulling her pants down to her knees. She stepped out of them, grateful she’d decided not to wear shoes.

The removal of her pants presented a bit of a problem. Her own scent strengthened, and a sticky rush of heat stained the front of her underwear. The quickness of the flood was almost alarming. She’d never had such a strong, rapid reaction before.

Kassandra’s nose wrinkled, and a smile spread across her face. From behind Clarke, Lexa gave another low rumble — not quite a challenge, but close. It was enough to state her intentions, as well as to make Clarke shiver.

Those shivers became a full-body shudder as Kassandra’s fingers moved lower. They drew lines back and forth across her belly, allowing her to adjust to the touch before they slipped beneath the band of her underwear and delved between her legs.

***

The moment Kassandra’s fingers made contact, Clarke stiffened, and Lexa felt rage brew within her. As always, she kept a tight rein on the emotion, bringing it under control. However, it took much more effort than she anticipated. Her body tensed along with Clarke’s, and she bit back a snarl.

_ Mine, _ a voice in her head declared.  _ My omega. _

_ No, _ Lexa told the beast within. She couldn’t remember the last time it had spoken with such strength.  _ She is not mine yet. _

_ Mine. Make her mine. _

Since Kassandra’s fingers were already at work, judging from Clarke’s soft gasps, Lexa hurried to establish herself in other ways. She kneaded Clarke’s breast in her hand, rolling the stiff point of the omega’s nipple between her fingers, and preened when Clarke moaned in response.

_ That noise was for me. _

Lexa buried her nose in Clarke’s hair, drawing the omega’s scent into her lungs. It called to her in ways she hadn’t expected to hear again in this lifetime, and she took heavy draughts, rapidly becoming addicted. Some primal part of her did not want to breathe anything else ever again.

Spurred by the delicious smell, Lexa slid her other hand down the curve of Clarke’s side. The omega had ample hips, as well as surprisingly smooth skin. It was almost completely unblemished, and the soft coating of fat was unusual. Lexa had rare occasion to touch others, and the bodies she interacted with — opponents and other warriors, or perhaps adjusting a student’s stance — were generally fit and muscular.

_ I like this difference. _ She dug her fingers into Clarke’s hip, establishing a possessive hold and raking her nails lightly over the omega’s flesh.

“Oh…” Clarke glanced over her shoulder, lips parted, blue eyes pleading.

It took Lexa a moment to realize what Clarke was waiting for. Years had passed since the last time she’d kissed someone. Honestly, the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. Even at the threshold to Clarke’s room, she had only prepared herself for the prospect of mating, with the alliance as her primary goal and pleasure as a minor, beneficial side effect.

_ Should I kiss her? Do I want to? _

There wasn’t time to think it through. Kassandra took the offer before Lexa could, cupping Clarke’s cheek and turning her forward again. Their lips met with a wet moan, and fire burned in Lexa’s breast. She gritted her teeth, but only managed to restrain herself for a few moments before selfishness overtook her. She dug her nails in harder, causing Clarke to break off the kiss, and let go of the omega’s breast to seize her hair.

Lexa pulled Clarke’s mouth to hers without thinking it through. Her doubts were gone, as if they’d never existed at all. She  _ needed _ to kiss this omega. To make sure Clarke knew her place, and to make sure Kassandra knew she couldn’t lay claim so easily.

For a few feverish seconds, she claimed Clarke’s mouth, pressing her tongue past the omega’s lips. Then, she calmed down. As delicious as it was to swallow Clarke’s whimpers, the taste of her mouth was better. It was warm, soft, and made Lexa feel right at home. Relaxation like she’d never known seeped into her body, soothing a weariness years in the making. She floated, slowing the movement of her mouth against Clarke’s in order to savor the kiss…

Until Clarke’s hips bucked, and Kassandra made a satisfied huff, much closer than Lexa had anticipated. The other alpha was sucking the opposite side of Clarke’s neck, applying the gentle pressure of her teeth. She had pulled off Clarke’s underwear, and her fingers had breached the omega’s entrance.

Clarke’s cries increased in volume, and her scent grew stronger. Slippery noises graced Lexa’s ears, which she would have loved if she’d been the one causing them. Not to be outdone, she used the hand that wasn’t in Clarke’s hair to delve between her legs as well, shoving Kassandra’s hand aside and seeking out Clarke’s clit.

It was already swollen beneath its hood, and Lexa had no trouble finding the correct amount of pressure. Clarke made her preferences abundantly clear, because the harder Lexa pressed, the faster her hips churned.

Kassandra detached from Clarke’s neck, giving Lexa a fiery-eyed look. Her upper lip peeled back, but she didn’t snap or snarl. Instead, she squeezed her hand in beside Lexa’s, pushing two fingers inside Clarke again. Clarke had to part her thighs to allow them both room, but they managed with begrudging cooperation.

Lexa struggled to suppress her jealousy. She didn’t like that Kassandra was inside of Clarke while she wasn’t, but Clarke seemed to be enjoying it. Her breathing sped up, and her head lolled back on Lexa’s shoulder, lashes fluttering.

Kassandra’s gaze locked with hers, and silently, the two alphas made an agreement. They would form a temporary alliance, at least long enough to make Clarke come, before the competition resumed.

***

Kassandra hooked her fingers, pressing the spongy spot along Clarke’s front wall. Whenever she did, Clarke wailed, and more wetness spilled into her hand. Each and every one of the omega’s reactions was extremely satisfying, and served to feed the ache in Kassandra’s lower abdomen.

The fullness between her legs was even more distracting. Her cock throbbed within the confines of her smallclothes, but she couldn’t bear to remove her hands from Clarke long enough to finish undressing. The risk of allowing Lexa to seize control was too great.

_ “Fuck,” _ Clarke panted, clenching as Kassandra’s fingers probed deeper.

Kassandra was happy to comply with the omega’s wishes. Clarke was deliciously tight, so tight that it was difficult to add a third finger beside the first two. Her efforts were rewarded with rhythmic flutters, followed by a hot rush of fluid. It spilled into her hand, running down her wrist, and a considerable amount stained Lexa’s hand as well.

“You are enjoying this,  _ Klark,” _ Lexa murmured. To Kassandra, it sounded like a challenge, even though the Commander was obviously addressing Clarke.

“Mmm…” Clarke made a vague noise of agreement, but she was too wrapped up in her orgasm to form a proper response. Her walls pulsed faster, and more heat dripped over Kassandra’s knuckles.

Lexa kissed a searing line across Clarke’s shoulder, and not to be outdone, Kassandra bent to nip the omega’s earlobe. Clarke squealed, and a fresh round of ripples began. “We’ve barely started,” she told Clarke. “Let me take you to bed and show you the pleasure I’m capable of giving.”

Clarke stared at her with dreamy eyes, clearly tempted by the offer.

“No,” Lexa said, in the clipped, expectant voice she used when giving orders.  _ “We _ will take you to bed.”

Part of Kassandra felt the urge to submit. Lexa’s scent and demeanor clanged like alarm bells, and her instincts screamed  _ danger. _ But a stronger part of her was annoyed, perhaps even angry. How dare anyone, even  _ Heda, _ believe they could mate Clarke better than she could?

Lust gave Kassandra courage. She withdrew from Clarke, much to the omega’s distress, and snatced her out of Lexa’s arms, lifting her off her feet and depositing her on the mattress.

For a moment, Kassandra was stunned. Stomach to stomach, she hadn’t been able to take in the full view of Clarke’s body. Now, the sight made her dizzy. Clarke, with her lovely face, full breasts, and smooth, round thighs, was a vision of loveliness.

Kassandra opened her mouth to say as much, but Lexa took advantage of the pause. She shoved Kassandra aside, climbing onto the bed and kneeling over Clarke. Kassandra noticed that, while she had been distracted, Lexa had taken off her smallclothes and was hurrying to remove her shirt as well.

_ No you don’t. _

Kassandra finished stripping, fumbling in her haste. While she fought the constraints of her remaining uncooperative clothes, Clarke propped herself up on both elbows. The omega’s eyes flicked downward, and she licked her lips, staring hungrily between Lexa’s legs.

Curiosity compelled Kassandra to look as well. Much as it pained her to admit it, Lexa was well-endowed. Her cock, fully erect, was of similar length to Kassandra’s own, and noticeably girthy. The broad head dripped clear fluid, and Kassandra couldn’t bite back a growl as a thin line smeared along Clarke’s flexing belly.

Under different circumstances, she might have admired Lexa’s cock. She’d been with a few female alphas, like Roxana, and Lexa was certainly attractive enough to pique her interest. Not tonight, however. This was a competition, and Kassandra wanted to win.

She clambered onto the bed, searching for an opening. Lexa’s tattooed back blocked her view of Clarke’s upper half, but Kassandra decided not to interfere. Instead, she climbed between Clarke’s legs, lying on her belly and draping the omega’s calves over her shoulders.

Clarke’s smell made Kassandra’s mouth water before she even lowered her head. It was raw sex, permeating the air, and Kassandra was drawn in like a moth to a flame. She buried her nose in the wispy golden curls above Clarke’s lips, inhaling deeply before flattening her tongue and getting to work.

There was no need to draw things out. Clarke was already sticky and swollen from her first release, and Kassandra had no remaining patience. She dragged her tongue everywhere and anywhere, without any finesse, gathering as much of the omega’s wetness as possible.

Clarke  _ howled. _ The sound was very encouraging, but also muffled, and though Kassandra couldn’t see the reason, she had some idea. Lexa had scooted closer to Clarke’s face, and she seemed to be holding the back of the omega’s head in her hands.

Kassandra’s cock twitched. She ground her hips into the bed, staving off her jealousy by doubling her efforts. Clarke’s clit was a beautiful puffy pink, in dire need of attention, so Kassandra took it into her mouth, rolling her tongue under and around.

“Ahh!”

This time, Clarke’s screams came through loud and clear. If her mouth hadn’t been busy, Kassandra would have smirked. She suspected Lexa’s cock was currently sticking out into the empty air, without a warm throat to fuck. She kept going, thrusting her tongue past Clarke’s entrance, moaning at the heavier flavor she found inside. Sometimes, it paid to give rather than receive.

***

_I’m dreaming,_ Clarke thought. _I have to be._ _Nothing real feels this good._

Her previous experiences with sex had been fun. Enjoyable. Perfectly pleasant. This was different. It was primal, animalistic, and it threatened to drive her insane. Her skin felt like it had caught fire, and the ball of heat in her core kept growing larger and hotter.

She could barely focus on the cock sliding in and out of her mouth.  _ Lexa’s cock, _ she realized, although she didn’t really care. She would have taken Kassandra’s just as gladly, although she very much appreciated what the other alpha’s mouth was doing between her legs. If it continued, she would come again, probably in less than a minute.

_ “Klark,” _ a commanding voice growled, demanding all of Clarke’s attention. Lexa stared down at her with eyes sharper than steel. “Suck.”

Clarke wasn’t the type of omega to blindly follow orders, but she was more than happy to obey this one. She focused on the task at hand, trying valiantly to ignore the heat and pressure of Kassandra’s tongue so she could please Lexa the same way.

She started with the head, sucking gently while her tongue explored the sensitive divot at the tip. Lexa seemed to like that. Her stomach tensed, showing off deliciously well-defined abdominals, and a trickle of wetness flowed from her head into Clarke’s mouth.

It was the best thing Clarke had ever tasted. Salty rather than sweet, but not overstrong, she was overcome with a powerful craving for more. She sucked harder, craning her neck forward to take a few more inches of Lexa’s cock.

Only then did she realize how big it was. Not just long, although Lexa undoubtedly was, but intimidatingly thick. Clarke’s cheeks bulged in order to accommodate the alpha’s size, and her throat swallowed reflexively.  _ How am I supposed to take her all the way? _

The thought that she didn’t have to didn’t even occur to Clarke. Of  _ course _ she would take Lexa’s cock as deep as possible. Of  _ course _ she would service it to the best of her ability. How could she not? She bobbed her head, letting Lexa’s head nudge the back of her throat and continue further still.

Lexa choked on a groan, and her fingers flexed in Clarke’s hair. It felt as though she wanted to push, but was holding off in an effort to be polite. Clarke growled in displeasure. The thought that Lexa might be holding back was physically painful that it made her very bones ache.

Clarke relaxed her throat, inching her lips further to the base of Lexa’s cock and the soft nest of dark hair there, only to be distracted again. Kassandra’s tongue had sped up, flicking her clit with light, insistent licks that made Clarke’s hips churn of their own accord.

_ Oh fuck. _ She clutched the comforter, and when that failed to ground her, grabbed Lexa’s thighs instead. Though lean, the muscles were impressively firm in their current position. Clarke whined around Lexa’s length, dizzy from lack of air, but absolutely unwilling to stop, or even draw back.

Two of Kassandra’s fingers slid inside her again, providing a desperately needed fullness, and Clarke’s defenses were breached. She came a second time, squirming beneath Lexa and digging her heels into Kassandra’s broad back as the powerful tides of pleasure washed over and through her.

It was exceptionally challenging to keep Lexa’s cock in her mouth while she came, but Clarke had always been stubborn. In between the highest peaks of pleasure, she stole half-seconds to resume sucking, and even managed to swallow Lexa deeper. It didn’t hurt as much as she’d feared. In fact, the stretch was enjoyable enough to make her lightheaded.

_ Or maybe that’s because I really need to breathe… _

Clarke realized her lungs were burning, but she didn’t have to fight for freedom. Lexa pulled out, taking her cock in hand and letting the tip rest on Clarke’s lower lip so she could steal a few gasping breaths. Both disappointed and grateful, Clarke took in desperately needed air as she rode out her aftershocks.

The moment they ended, however, she descended on Lexa like an animal. Kassandra’s wicked tongue had temporarily taken possession of her, but her inner omega wouldn’t be denied Lexa’s flavor any longer.

Clarke was so focused on sliding her lips up and down Lexa’s shaft that she lost track of Kassandra. Lexa continued leaking into her mouth, and Clarke hummed contentedly at the taste, rolling her tongue around the puffy head to coax out more.

Lexa stroked Clarke’s cheek with a tender thumb, gazing into her eyes and muttering something in a language she couldn’t understand. Even though it wasn’t English, Clarke understood. The alpha was  _ praising  _ her.

Clarke’s heart rocketed straight back to outer space. She’d never much cared whether she had anyone’s approval or not, in any situation, but suddenly, she was  _ hungry _ for it. A yawning void opened within her, one that could only be filled by this stunning woman’s praise.

She was, however, filled with something else first. The thick head of another cock dragged between her sensitive lips, nudging insistently. Kassandra peered past Lexa’s shoulder, locking eyes with Clarke and wordlessly asking permission.

Lexa twisted her upper body, squaring off with Kassandra as best she could without withdrawing from Clarke’s mouth. In fact, she cupped the back of Clarke’s head, forcing her to descend even further. Clarke’s eyes watered, but she didn’t resist — she didn’t want to.

_ “I _ will have her first,” Lexa said, in the same clipped tone that had left Clarke so wonderfully dizzy before. “You will wait your turn.”

Lexa’s aura was more powerful than any Clarke had felt in her life, but to her amazement and delight, Kassandra didn’t yield. “You have her mouth. I’ll have her  _ gapa.” _ She held Clarke’s hips, teasing her opening without quite pushing inside.

Clarke waited, frozen, Lexa’s cock still stuffed in her mouth. The look the two alphas exchanged was absolutely deadly, and their competing scents reminded Clarke of the battlefield. Part of her expected a fight to break out — and that same part almost  _ wanted _ it to happen.

Lexa bristled, preparing to withdraw from Clarke’s mouth and face Kassandra properly. Kassandra showed her teeth, eyes narrowed to slits, and Clarke’s delight turned to dread: not because one of the alphas might sustain injury, but because she would be neglected.

_ If they start fighting, they’ll stop fucking me. _

“Lexa,” Clarke murmured, in the syrupiest tone she could muster. She didn’t have much practice with traditional omega persuasiveness, but to her relief, instinct took over. She wrapped her scent around the agitated alpha, pumping out soothing pheromones. “You taste  _ so _ good. I want you to fill my mouth.  _ Please?” _

Lexa’s eyes shifted between Clarke and Kassandra, regarding them with lust and suspicion respectively. Eventually, she made up her mind, although she still seemed unsatisfied with the situation. She compensated by positioning a pillow beneath Clarke’s head, propping it up so she could thrust more freely.

Clarke relaxed in gratitude, but stiffened a moment later as Kassandra pushed forward. This time, she didn’t stop. Clarke held her breath, then moaned as two thick shafts slid into her at once: Lexa’s claiming her throat, and Kassandra’s easing past her entrance inch by delicious inch.

The fullness was overwhelming. Clarke’s vision blurred, and Lexa’s face swam above hers. She couldn’t concentrate enough to suck, because Kassandra had started moving inside her, causing a cascade of pleasurable sensations, but that didn’t seem to matter. Both alphas seemed content — no,  _ eager _ to make use of her themselves.

When Kassandra’s grip tightened around her hips and Lexa clutched the back of her head, Clarke gave in. She would do anything and everything, as long as they didn’t stop.

***

Lexa jogged her hips, trying and failing to regain control of her need. Clarke’s throat felt too good flexing around her cock, and whenever Clarke moaned around her, jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach. The vibrations and the smell of an omega in need fueled her arousal, but no matter how wonderfully Clarke’s tongue worked the underside of her shaft, she wasn’t satisfied.

_ I need to be inside her.  _ Really _ inside her. _

As if to remind her, Kassandra started groaning softly. The sound made the hairs on the back of Lexa’s neck prickle. A shiver raced down her spine, unpleasant and enjoyable at the same time. She looked down at Clarke’s face, admiring the omega’s flushed cheeks, both with a slight bulge; the heavy lashes that fluttered above her sky-blue eyes; the adorably needy wrinkle in her brow.

_ ‘You taste so good,’ _ Clarke’s voice purred in Lexa’s head, an echo of earlier words.  _ ‘I want you to fill my mouth. Please?’ _

Lexa rumbled through clenched teeth, thrusting faster into Clarke’s mouth. Upset as she was that Kassandra had gotten to go first, she was helpless to deny the request of such a beautiful creature. If Clarke wanted to swallow her come that badly, she would provide. Though they barely knew each other, Lexa’s instincts told her that she would do almost anything in service to Clarke.

It was more than a little frightening. Lexa had other, more important duties, to her people first and foremost. But for the first time in her life, she couldn’t prevent her thoughts from centering on a single person. Even with Costia, a sense of obligation had always weighed on her. With Clarke, those unbreakable boundaries dissolved with every passing moment, threatening to disappear completely.

_ Stay in control, _ Lexa told herself.  _ Don’t be selfish. _ But one more look into Clarke’s beautiful eyes, and she was lost. She forgot all about Kassandra, despite the other alpha’s unsettling smell and sounds, and focused completely on the omega she hoped would become hers. The fullness in her cock swelled until it was unbearable, and the base tingled as her knot took shape.

Though she might have held on a minute longer, Lexa made the choice to let go. She  _ wanted _ to let go with Clarke. “Coming,” she panted, thinking it only polite to offer a warning.

Clarke responded beautifully. The omega swallowed her as deep as possible, until her lips met the top of Lexa’s knot, and held there, applying firmer suction. She flattened her tongue against Lexa’s shaft, licking every inch she could reach without allowing for withdrawal.

The hopeful look in Clarke’s eyes was Lexa’s undoing. She came hard and fast, emptying down Clarke’s throat in heavy spurts. They were so overpowering that Lexa had to remove one of her hands from Clarke’s head and brace it against the wall behind the bed. Otherwise, she would have collapsed.

“ _ Os gada,”  _ she muttered, barely even aware of the words that passed her trembling lips. “Such a good  _ brida. _ My omega.”

Lexa didn’t know whether Clarke understood the words, but the omega certainly understood the intention behind them. She whimpered, swallowing as much of Lexa’s release as she could. Still, it was too much to keep up with. Lexa gasped as the warmth of her own come washed back along her shaft, and a trail seeped from the corner of Clarke’s mouth, leaving a wet line on her cheek.

The sight of her seed clinging to Clarke’s skin drove Lexa wild. If she couldn’t be in Clarke’s pussy, marking her was the next best thing. She withdrew, ignoring Clarke’s whines, and took her length in hand, repositioning over the omega’s breasts.

“Oh  _ fuck.” _ Rather than complain, Clarke watched in awe as Lexa stroked herself, spilling the second half of her release onto the omega’s breasts.

Clarke’s obvious delight made Lexa preen.  _ Klark wants to wear my come. She’s arching her spine…  _ Lexa lost her rhythm for a moment as Clarke cupped her breasts in both hands, pushing them together in offering.

Lexa couldn’t have asked for a clearer invitation. She slid between Clarke’s breasts, marvelling at their softness and warmth, and finished with a few short thrusts, letting out a rather embarrassing whimper of her own as Clarke’s tongue darted out to lash her head.

Although Lexa’s release lasted a long time, it ended far too soon. She would have kept coming forever if it were possible, but she had to settle for bending forward to catch her breath. Fortunately, that put her lips near Clarke’s. She took the omega’s mouth in a deep kiss, moaning as she tasted herself.

Clarke moaned into her mouth, and Lexa suddenly remembered that even though she’d finished, Kassandra hadn’t. She broke away from Clarke, studying the other alpha’s blissful expression. Kassandra took Clarke with long, deep strokes, and judging from the set of her jaw, she was close to peaking.

Conflicting desires warred within Lexa’s chest. She wanted Kassandra to finish, so she could have her turn, but she didn’t want the other alpha to come inside  _ her _ omega, either.

_ It is up to Klark, _ she reminded herself.  _ You are not her mate yet. You have no claim— _

But part of Lexa didn’t care. Clarke  _ would _ be her mate very, very soon if she had any say in the matter, and watching someone else come inside her was simply unacceptable. She growled, fixing Kassandra with her most intimidating stare.

***

Kassandra broke rhythm, her heart skipping a beat. Lost in the tight heat of Clarke’s pussy, part of her had almost forgotten Lexa was there, despite her clear view of the other alpha’s back. When she had focused on Lexa, it had spurred her to thrust harder, to prove to Clarke that she was just as dominant, just as virile, fully capable of satisfying any omega’s pleasure.

As Lexa growled, Kassandra picked up her pace, pumping into Clarke with increasing urgency. She would lay her own claim on this beautiful, willing omega, no matter what Lexa thought.

Clarke certainly seemed happy about the change. She rolled her hips to match Kassandra’s new speed, crying out each time their pelvises came together. Kassandra made it her mission to hit as deep as possible, angling her hips to catch her head on Clarke’s front wall.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuck.”  _ Clarke’s head lolled, and an open-mouthed grin spread across her face. She arched, the stiff peaks of her nipples pointing straight up, and shouted to the ceiling, inner walls flexing.

At first, Kassandra tried to ride it out. She deliberately slowed her breaths, trying to focus on anything other than the pounding ache in her cock. But as Clarke’s muscles pulsed around her, massaging every inch of her length, she prepared to give in. She couldn’t possibly wait, especially as more of Clarke’s wetness gushed around her cock. Its base swelled, inflating rapidly.

“Stomach,” Clarke gasped, the urgency of her voice cutting through Kassandra’s lust-fueled haze. “Please. Stopped… birth control… few weeks ago… for after this...”

Kassandra whined at the prospect of pulling out. She was seconds away from release, and just the thought of giving up Clarke’s pussy made her question whether she would survive the ordeal. But her own sense of honor, unnecessarily enhanced by a threatening flash of Lexa’s teeth, gave her enough strength to fulfill Clarke’s request. After rolling her knot against Clarke’s entrance a few times, just to get a little extra stimulation, she withdrew, aiming her cock at the lovely curve of Clarke’s stomach.

Once her orgasm hit, Kassandra forgot her disappointment entirely. She grunted with relief at the first jet of come, but the sound became a delighted groan as she watched her release wash over Clarke’s smooth skin. The omega’s breasts were still streaked with Lexa’s come, and adding her own to the canvas gave Kassandra a heady sense of pride.

_ If Lexa can mark her, so can I. _

Kassandra made sure there were several visible splatters on Clarke’s stomach before shifting forward over the omega’s sprawled form. With her knees at Clarke’s hips, she spilled the rest of her release under Clarke’s breasts, infringing on the territory Lexa had already claimed.

Lexa’s alpha scent grew sharper, but Kassandra relaxed when another hand pushed hers out of the way, taking over the work of finishing her. Clarke pumped her expertly from head to knot, draining her in a matter of seconds and making Kassandra wish she had more to give — especially when the omega stared up at her with those bewitching blue eyes.

She didn’t have long to enjoy the afterglow. The very next second, she found herself being shoved out of the way, almost falling off the edge of the bed. She steadied herself with one foot on the floor, shielding her face with a forearm.

But there was no need to defend herself. Lexa’s burning eyes were fixed on her, but the other alpha limited her retaliation to a possessive rumble as she climbed atop Clarke’s limp body. With an impressive amount of strength for someone so slight, Lexa flipped Clarke onto her stomach, guiding her rear end into the air.

Kassandra’s cock, which hadn’t lost its knot nor softened in the slightest, twitched with jealousy.  _ Why didn’t I think to take her from behind when I had the chance? _ It was a primal position —  _ the _ mating position — and she envied the fact that Lexa would get to enjoy Clarke that way.

Lexa was not the least bit intimidated by her jealousy.  _ “Ain,” _ she said, as though stating an unalterable fact of the universe. For the first time in her life, Kassandra froze in the presence of another alpha. She hesitated, unable to do anything but watch as Lexa buried her cock inside Clarke, thrusting forward until her hips met the omega’s ample backside.

***

Clarke melted. It was an insufficient word to describe the overwhelming sensation that washed over her, taking complete possession of her body, but she couldn’t process it any other way. She went limp, allowing Lexa’s hands to mold her, allowing Lexa’s cock to take its rightful place inside her. To  _ claim _ her.

Dimly, she realized what was happening.  _ Instinctive hypotonia.  _ When she’d learned about it from her mother, and reviewed it in school, the concept had frightened her. Simply imagining losing all muscle control in the presence of a dominant alpha had made her feel uncomfortably vulnerable. She’d always assumed she wouldn’t be one of  _ those _ omegas, the kind who let their submissive instincts define them.

Only now did she realized how foolish and short-sighted her views had been. Surrendering her body to Lexa felt nothing but right. Rather than frighten her, the loss of control was unimaginably freeing. Her helplessness was inexorably linked to a sense of safety and rightness.

_ Hers, _ Clarke thought, shocked that one word could sum up so many confusing feelings and give her such unexpected peace.  _ I’m hers. _

Even if she’d been able to announce her decision, she wouldn’t have needed to. Lexa bent over her, firm breasts pressing into her back, and took the nape of her neck with gentle teeth. The alpha didn’t bite down hard. There was no need to. The light hold was more than enough to tell Clarke that her offer had been accepted.

Although Clarke couldn’t move, each of Lexa’s strokes sent a surge of ecstasy through her body. She entered a dreamlike state where nothing mattered but Lexa’s scent, the warmth of Lexa’s skin, and the fullness Lexa’s cock provided as it moved inside her.

Lexa’s thrusts were deep, measured, and surprisingly forceful, as though she were trying to make a statement with each one.  _ Mine. This is mine. You’re mine. _ It was a silent language that Clarke understood perfectly, even though she’d never been taught.

Her peak was as abrupt as it was inevitable. Clarke wasn’t sure what triggered it, but on Lexa’s next stroke, she came, trembling as the most powerful orgasm of her life seized her body. She submitted joyfully, her vision going white as the heat of it bore down to her very bones.

As her contractions intensified, a ball of fire bloomed in her core, gathering tighter and tighter. Clarke felt a stab of want so deep that it pierced straight through her. Not only couldn’t she move, she couldn’t breathe. She needed  _ something _ so desperately that the lack of it almost stopped her heart.

Above her, Lexa went rigid, stopping several inches short of the depth she’d established before. Clarke gave a wordless cry, first of anguish, then of hope. The alpha wasn’t denying her on purpose. Lexa’s knot had formed again, and was already stretching her entrance, about to push inside.

It didn’t.

With what must have taken a godlike effort of will, Lexa stopped. She moved her teeth to the side of Clarke’s throat, where her neck met her shoulder, and slowly increased the pressure of the bite, asking in the alpha way if she had permission to continue.

Although Clarke still couldn’t move, her body translated what her heart wanted. Her muscles milked Lexa’s cock involuntarily, trying to draw it deeper, and a wave of pleading scent poured out of her, telling Lexa in no uncertain terms that her knot, her seed, and her mark weren’t just welcome, but needed.

_ Please. I need you. _

Lexa bit down, breaking Clarke’s skin, and rutted her hips. For a split second, Clarke feared her knot wouldn’t fit. It was much larger than anything she’d ever taken, and Kassandra’s hadn’t entered her. But she needn’t have worried. Despite its size, Lexa’s knot slid into place with only a few pushes. The stretch burned, sending splotches of color through Clarke’s blank field of vision, but it didn’t hurt. It was wonderful.

_ Full. Full at last. _

Clarke hadn’t realized how desperately she’d needed filling until that very moment. Not by any alpha, either. Not by Kassandra, as fine and worthy a specimen as she was, as delicious as she’d smelled, and as fantastic as she’d fucked. Clarke needed  _ Lexa _ to fill her. Lexa and no other.

***

Lexa came the moment Clarke accepted her knot. The omega’s walls wrapped around her, molding to her shape as though their bodies had been made for each other, and the blissful pressure was Lexa’s undoing. She spilled harder and faster than she had in Clarke’s mouth, releasing so quickly that it was more like a stream than a series of spurts.

Clarke finally regained some control of her body. She made her first sound in several minutes, an ecstatic wail that rang in Lexa’s ears like the sweetest music. When Clarke’s hips rocked back, Lexa pushed forward, even though there wasn’t any room left to thrust. Her knot would make sure every drop of her seed remained inside.

Thoughts of breeding, of filling Clarke’s womb to overflowing, consumed Lexa’s mind. Aside from a few unguarded moments with Costia, she had always been able to restrain such instincts. This time, they overwhelmed her before a battle could even begin. Lexa wouldn’t have wanted to fight them anyway. The thought of giving Clarke — no, giving her  _ mate _ — a litter brought her indescribable happiness.

“Lexa…”

Hearing Clarke whimper her name made Lexa come harder. She wrapped an arm under Clarke’s belly, feeling the start of a swell there. It was undeniable proof of her triumph, as well as her new role. She wasn’t just  _ Heda _ anymore. She was Clarke’s mate. And someday soon, she would have a family as well.

She finished guiding Clarke through their shared orgasm, using shorter strokes as their pleasure faded into restful contentment. There was no more need for savagery. Clarke had chosen her. Now, her only duty was to make sure her new mate felt safe and happy.

“How do you feel?” Lexa asked once she caught her breath. She placed an apologetic kiss on the mark she’d left, noting the angry color.

“Mmm.” Clarke rolled her head to one side, looking at Lexa from the corner of her eye. “Amazing. That was… different, but awesome.”

“Awesome?” Lexa repeated. It was a  _ gonasleng _ word she didn’t know.

“Incredible. It’s never been like that for me before.”

“I feel the same.” Lexa had never experienced a connection like this before, and it wasn’t only to do with mating. For the first time in her life, the prospect of responsibility no longer felt like a weight. Energy filled her chest, and she found herself looking forward to caring for Clarke… and hoping Clarke might also come to care for her. For Lexa the person, not just the Commander.

_ It could be pheromones, _ she thought, but some part of her hoped it was deeper than that. Clarke had not been raised on the ground, so the omega was unlikely to see her solely as the divinely appointed Commander — which was an immense relief. Best of all, Clarke knew what it was like to be a leader.  _ If my impressions of her are correct, Clarke will understand why I am the way I am better than most of my own people. _

“Um. So, Kassandra left.”

Lexa lifted her head. She’d been so involved with Clarke that she had forgotten the other alpha. In fact, she’d forgotten the entire world outside of Clarke’s room. “So she has. Do not worry. She will not hold any ill will toward us. I have known her for years.”

“I wish I could’ve thanked her, at least,” Clarke mumbled, half of her face still smushed into the pillow. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m excited we… found each other? Chose each other? But Kassandra made me come pretty hard. It feels like I should at least say thanks and tell her how great she was. Let her use my shower or something. Maybe give her a handjob for the road.”

Lexa chuckled. “You are a strange person,  _ Klark kom Skaikru.” _

Clarke lifted her head. “Uh, thanks?”

“I will arrange for you to speak with Kassandra tomorrow — although I insist you both keep your pants on. Tonight, I cannot bear for you to leave my arms.”

Clarke grinned. “We’re kind of stuck together for a while anyway. Heh. Get it?”

Lexa shook her head. “A  _ very _ strange person.” She placed a kiss on the back of Clarke’s neck, where a second, lighter imprint of her teeth remained. “Once we untie, I intend to do something I wanted very much earlier. With your permission, of course.”

“Hm? What?”

She trailed soft kisses up Clarke’s neck, whispering into her ear. “Kassandra has had the honor of tasting you, but I have not… yet.”

Clarke’s muscles clenched around her. “Oh. But you feel  _ really  _ good inside me. I don’t want to let you go.”

“I won’t leave yet,” Lexa murmured. “I am not going anywhere.”

***

Kassandra adjusted herself for the fifth time since leaving Clarke’s room, wincing as she walked. Although she wasn’t nearly as disappointed as she had expected to be — some part of her had known, deep down, that Lexa and Clarke would connect with each other — she was extraordinarily uncomfortable.

_ It was interesting to watch, though. _ Her cock throbbed within the confines of her damp underwear.  _ Very interesting. _

Kassandra had never witnessed a mating like that before. In some ways, it was more primal than she had expected. More intense. Also, more confusing. Her instincts told her Clarke’s choice had less to do with her and Lexa’s respective strength as alphas, and more to do with some nebulous quality she couldn’t identify.

She sighed, remembering. The two of them had come together like land and sea. Like the sky meeting the horizon. It filled Kassandra with a poignant longing she’d never felt before. Not jealousy… not quite. Hope, perhaps? Hope that she might experience the heart of the thing she’d just witnessed, rather than merely touching its outskirts.

_ Maybe that could happen for me. Not with Klark, obviously, but… _

Kassandra sighed with relief. At last, she had reached her door. She would most definitely have to take things into her own hands before she fell asleep. With an exhausted exhale, she entered her room.

She sensed something the moment she stepped inside. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and she scanned the room from wall to wall. As far as she could tell, nothing was out of place, but the persistent feeling of being watched wouldn’t leave. She listened, but heard nothing. There was a faint scent in the air, one that seemed oddly familiar.

_ Someone is here. I know it. _

“Hello, Kassandra. I thought I might find you here.”

Kassandra suppressed the instinct to whirl around. Calmly, she turned, taking stock of the intruder.

“You mean in my room? What an intelligent guess. What are you doing here?”

“I am here to see you, of course,” Kyra purred. “Why else would I sneak into your room in the middle of the night?”

Kassandra’s eyes narrowed. “You are avoiding my question.”

Kyra ran her tongue over her full lower lip. “Ah, so you are  _ that _ type of alpha.”

“What type?”

“The direct type,” Kyra said. “I like that.”

Kassandra folded her arms across her chest. “Tell me, why should I care what type of alpha you like?”

“Many reasons.” Kyra smirked. “But since you are so impatient, I came here to make sure there were no lingering misunderstandings between us, nor between Roan and Lexa.”

“What ‘misunderstandings’?”

“I know why you entered the competition, Kassandra. Roan never had any intention of cheating. I truly was here as his bodyguard, and for no other reason.”

Kassandra worked her jaw for a moment. “How did you find out?”

“Just now. Your expression told me.”

“Fine, then,” Kassandra huffed. “When did you  _ suspect?” _

“When we met each other under the tent. The way you looked at me… I knew you were suspicious, among other things.” Kyra’s eyes moved deliberately down Kassandra’s body, settling on the bulge between her legs.

Kassandra swallowed. “Other things?”

“I may not be an omega, but I know how to read alphas. My job requires it. And you…” Kyra took a step closer, placing the tip of her index finger on the slight dimple in Kassandra’s chin. “I believe you could use some assistance.”

Kassandra’s brain froze. This was  _ definitely _ not how she had expected her night to end. Her body had fewer reservations. Her heart pounded, and the swollen head of her cock leaked more arousal inside her already-damp smallclothes. It liked the way Kyra spoke, the way she smelled, and the heat in her dark eyes.

“So, you snuck into my room for sex, not having any idea whether Klark would choose me or not?”

Kyra’s cheeks took on a pinkish tinge, although she maintained eye contact. “I hoped Klark wouldn’t choose you… because then I wouldn’t have a chance to get to know you better.” She dragged her finger along Kassandra’s throat, pausing at the base of her neck before continuing down the middle of her chest. “And I am  _ very _ interested in getting to know you better.”

Kassandra tried to think about the situation from all angles, but the blood in her head was rapidly rushing elsewhere.  _ Your mission is finished anyway. The competition is over. Lexa has mated Clarke. Why shouldn’t you and Kyra get to know each other? _

“Ah.” Kassandra took Kyra’s hand, pulling it away from her breastbone and bringing it down between her legs. She placed it on the bulge there, interlacing their fingers. “In that case, I would welcome your assistance with this problem… in the name of getting to know each other.”

Kyra laughed. “A  _ very _ large problem indeed, but I think I can help.” She stood on tiptoe, leaning forward until their noses brushed. “As long as you return the favor.”

Kassandra dipped down, taking Kyra’s mouth with hers. Returning the favor would be her pleasure.


End file.
